Demoralization's Fiancé
by Vayne359
Summary: When an energetic, citizen loving princess is engaged to a sleazy, sloth ridden prince the former is not please in the least. Will her choice to take matters into her own hands forge the man she had dreamed of or create a dreadful failure and end what was to be a joyous joining?
1. Enkindling

**Vayne: Yeah, another series of writer's blocks, another fresh story to get the juices flowing. This time is something new in a way and also a little something hopefully someone will enjoy :) Anyway, not much to say so let's try and get started!**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser **

**Elsword: Lord Knight **

**Eve: Code: Nemesis **

**Add: Master Mind**

**Raven: Veteran Commander **

**Rena: Night Watcher **

**Ara: Sakra Devanam **

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

* * *

><p>Demoralization's Fiancé<p>

Chapter One: Enkindling

Velder was a city in turmoil, and not in a grave way. Today was a very important, historical day. After so many years of isolation, and without courting, Velder's beloved princess was finally getting engaged. The arrangement had already been made, so the city sat and waited for the princess to embark on her trip to the prince's city. It was a true blessing for certain, Velder and Hamel to be joined by marriage would benefit all greatly. Jobs would be plentiful, trade bountiful and joy for all. In the royal castle, a true marvel and the main landmark of the city, servants and maids bustled around trying to accomplish last minute preparations and touch ups.

"Alright everyone! This is the final call so get it right!" A woman's voice bellowed throughout the halls. Aisha Dewmont, the head maid of the Imperial Family, was busy with full hands as she kept the maids in order. She herself was also checking things. Through order of importance, she checked everything. First, she had gone to the front gate of the city itself, and forced the guards to clean it up and even mop the doors. From there she worked her way to the castle, requesting the help of the citizens to tidy up the streets until everything from the stone roads to the glass on the houses windows was spotless. Upon reaching the castle courtyard, she nearly screamed when she saw the slight disarray of the hedge lining the walls and forced the gardeners to rush in to fix them. The fountain was functioning perfectly and she then made her way to the main hall. It was the second part of the castle the prince would see when he came to see the city, and she oversaw the cleaning as her dutiful, expertly trained maids ensured each carpet was completely flat and straight with no creases. Every candle had to be replaced, bringing a purified feel to the soft glow that would flourish the palace once night fell. Every tile had to be scrubbed and polished before she left to inspect the throne room, the final and most important part.

The throne room had been decorated with vibrant crimson curtains and carpets. The princess herself had enticing red hair, so the queen chose to have the palace reflect that. Aisha finally sighed, having finished her inspection and praying that all would suffice. One last thing had to be done and she made her way to the north wing of the castle, home of the royal family's living quarters. She rushed past guards on their daily patrol and maids scurrying like mice to get their tasks done on time. She slowed as she reached the elegantly decorated door to the room right next to the queen's room. She knocked on it gently.

"Majesty? Are you ready?" Aisha called.

"Not yet!" A young woman's voice responded.

"Hold still ma'am!" Another, more mature voice followed.

"S-Sorry….."

"Sheesh, why do I need to help with this?" A male voice inquired.

"Because we have to get you ready once your sister is done."

"W-What!?"

"Oh hush Elsword!" The younger girl said irritably, "Hold the blouse up!"

"B-But then I'd be touching-."

"Just do it!" Both girls ordered. Aisha sighed and opened the door. Inside, Elsword was helping his sister Elesis into her engagement gown. An elven warrior was helping as well, Rena. Rena was the royal body guard, and has been for over ten generations. Her martial prowess was unmatched, and her versatile use of a bow, magic, kicks and a sword proved a menace in any circumstance.

"Mi'lord." Was all Aisha said as she took Elsword's place holding Elesis' blouse up. With that Rena finished tightening the straps and Elesis was set free. Her gown was a pure snow white with faded lilies lining the fabric. The lace did not suit her at all in her personal opinion but her mother had insisted she wear it.

"This is too elegant." Elesis said, her appearance finally the way her mother had wanted it.

"You will have to bear with it." Aisha sighed.

"But I have to sit in that cramped carriage all the way to Hamel! With Rena, mom, and Elsword as well!" Elesis said. Her dress was going to get ruined by the time they arrived.

"Your mother ordered it, we have to oblige. Now get to the main hall, we're behind schedule as it is." Aisha chastised. Elesis sighed and left her room, hearing Elsword scream like a little girl as soon as she closed the door.

"Stop struggling and put on your dress pants!" Rena said.

"I can do that myself!" Elsword responded shrilly. Elesis just smiled and proceeded down the hall.

As the hot redheaded princess strolled down the halls of her home, she was constantly greeted by those who worked for her.

"Good morning Princess." A passing guard greeted as Elesis passed his route.

"Morning." She replied with a kind smile.

"Good morning Majesty, I trust you slept well?" A maid said as she walked up to her holding a case of wine bottles.

"Splendidly. I'm looking forward to seeing my fiancé."

"I hope he's everything you wished for." She said before turning a corner and heading to the storeroom as the princess continued to the main hall.

"Oh, princess!" A young, female initiate of the guard approached her.

"Yes?"

"My grandmother asked me to tell you that should you be in the market to drop by her shop. She wants to give you a treat for helping her home the other day."

"Oh please, I was simply performing my duties." Elesis said mildly.

She had always helped her citizens whenever she could. She assisted the maids in their duties, sparred with recruits in the guard, and helped however she could in the town when she was out of the castle. Her dear brother, Elsword, did what he could but being the only son he was always being tested and taken away for schooling as he would one day inherit the throne of Velder despite being the younger sibling. Elesis was fine with this fact; nay, she was happy for her brother. Velder would be the perfect place for him to rule, and she would have to rule an unfamiliar land alongside someone she never met and live the rest of her life with. She much rather preferred this fate be hoisted upon her than her brother, he was troubled enough as it was.

Elesis did love her life. When she was a young girl, she learned the start of things for she was to inherit the throne, but then Elsword was born and she was no longer taught such things. She was instead forced to learn how to care for her future lover. She was quite resistant to the idea, as she bore a love for fighting and swordsmanship, but she had no choice as her parents decreed it to be 'unladylike'. But, Elesis was a compassionate girl. Her parents wanted this for her, so she obliged to make them happy. Her 'lessons', if they could even be called that, were few and far in between so it gave her so much time to be with her loved citizens. In fact, she was happy for this biased view upon women in royalty. Without being watched so frequently, she could do as she pleased. On Monday and Friday nights she would sneak to the barracks and steal a claymore before running to the clearing in the garden to practice her form. In the day, when her mother and father did not require her and she did not need any teaching, she would escape to the city to converse with the citizens she loved so well. If she had continued on the path she once wanted so badly, to be brought up like the son and to rule her own kingdom, she would never have become so cherished by the people.

"It's quite refreshing, but also unnerving." Elesis murmured as she stopped by a long window, casting her gaze out to the grand palace gates.

Elesis recalled the time her comradery with the people of Velder saved her life. She had snuck out of the castle when her father had given her strict orders to not leave Rena's sight and went to the market. There was a festival going on, as it was the harmony festival. Commoners and nobles alike showered her with compliments, greetings, and gifts. However after an hour the reason for her father's order became apparent. She had joined the crowd for a festive dance and under the cover of the beating music Elesis suddenly felt a murderous intent. She was distracted and got bumped to the side by one of the party goers. This happened just as the assassin after her head had thrust his dagger at where her neck was. Missing due to the sudden interference he instead stabbed her shoulder, causing her to suddenly scream in pain as the enchanted metal burned her flesh. The party stopped on a dime and suddenly turned into a lynch mob as Elesis was surrounded by men and women alike to form a barrier as several others surrounded the assassin and knocked him to the ground, kicking and pelting the fool with stones until Rena suddenly arrived and calmed the uproar. Elesis had to wear a sling for a month, as the dagger had pierced several important nerves and muscle tissue and to this day it still had times when it would refuse to work, sometimes for weeks. Her family was not angry, but over joyed at the influence she held over her city. During the midst of the chaos a doctor from the festival had removed the blade and dressed her wound before the assassin had even been knocked out.

"Come on, focus." Elesis shook her head and looked over her shoulder to see Rena and Elsword, who was fully dressed in his royal garb, running up to her. They said not a word as they all hurried down the hall to the main hall. They finally made it to the entrance.

"You're all late!" A booming voice greeted them, causing them all to flinch in fear.

"S-Sorry mother." Elsword mumbled.

"I can't hear you!" She replied, not turning around to look at him. Her royal garment wasn't even a dress, but more of an elegant white suit fit for a champion with pieces of armor placed around it.

"Sorry for being late mother!" Elsword said, louder now.

"My dress was proving difficult, it was too tight." Elesis defended her brother, shifting the blame solely on her in a way that would spare her. The queen turned around to face them, her spiky layered black hair shifting and swaying like daggers.

"I see, we'll make adjustments at another time." She said. A door opened behind them and a tall man with faded red hair walked out. He wore relatively plain armor and had a massive great sword strapped to his back. His strong, solid crimson orbs glanced over them all before settling on Elesis and her brother.

"Father, good morning." Elesis greeted.

"Hey dad." Elsword said. Their father patted Elsword on the head as he motioned Elesis over. As she did so he wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"Ah, it makes me teary to know I'm losing my baby girl." He said sadly.

"D-Dad I'm not going anywhere. I'll be sure to come and visit frequently." Elesis said nervously.

"You're right."

"Envard, please do not delay us any further." The queen addressed her husband. He let Elesis go, Rena quickly smoothing out her dress, and approached the queen before holding her and kissing her gently.

"I know. I trust you will return soon Camilla?" He said, a pang of doubt in his voice. Camilla just smiled and kissed him back with confident affection.

"I'll be back before you can sort out the rodent problem in the basement." She said. Knowing their father that could mean they'd be gone for twelve years or more. While Envard was flawless on the battle field, and from what the queen said during parties also in bed, the king was rather a klutz when it came to minor tasks. In fact, the siblings' mother Camilla was quite literally the one in charge of the city, Envard only being required for moral and leadership on the battlefield in times of war. Without Camilla to keep him in once piece, Velder would be a dreadful place to live.

"Well, I will urgently await your return, and pray for good news." He said. With that Camilla, Rena, and the two royal heirs left the hall and climbed into the royal carriage in the courtyard. Cramped and uncomfortable they looked out the window and waved farewell to their king, who seemed to be crying slightly as he pulled out a tissue and wiped his eyes. Aisha waved from the window above him, accompanied by Ara who was the head chef of the castle. Elesis waved until she could see them no longer, changing her gesture to wave farewell to her citizens. Children ran after the carriage in vain, a little girl carrying flowers and calling Elsword's name. Elsword knocked on the wall of the carriage by the driver, and he stopped the carriage and opened the door as the girl reached them.

"I-I picked these for you, mister!" The young girl said, holding the raggedly put together bouquet out for him. He smiled warmly and took it.

"Thank you." He went through the flowers, and pulled out a small rose before placing it in the girl's blonde hair, "But you deserve a little gift as well for your kindness." The girl smiled brightly as other older members of the community came to them.

"Please, enjoy your trip majesty!" They said, all speaking solely to Elesis as this was her trip.

"I will. Everyone, take care!" Elesis said, continuing to wave farewell as the carriage kicked off once more and they left the city. Elsword had fallen asleep, leaning on Rena's shoulder as the diligent elf kept her eyes open as she looked out the windows like a cat stalking prey, ready for any attacks. Elesis just stared at the sky, lost in thought.

"_I'm going to see my fiancé, the man I will live with for the rest of my life. Oh El, I pray he will be just like those knights in the fairy tales mother read to me as a kid. All I want is a man who is like me, who cares for his people and does not rule with a cruel, iron fist. Please, let my dream come true."_


	2. Burned Out

Chapter Two: Burned Out

After several long, cramped days and nights Elesis and her family and guardian finally looked out the window to see Hamel in sight. Elesis inhaled deeply, relishing in the fresh scent of the sea soaked air. She already loved what would become her new home, it was a beautiful place. The giant castle of the city stood tall and proud and reminded her of herself. She pushed aside the selfish thought and examined the structure more closely. Countless spires flew the flags of the kingdom, her sharp eyesight spied guards patrolling the castle walls. Turning her gaze to the fields before her, she saw many a small house as farmers worked the fields. On the other side of the carriage a trader had rushed by, eager to exchange goods with shops in the city.

"How do you like your new home?" Camilla asked, drawing Elesis' attention.

"It looks beautiful." Elesis said, pulling her head back into the carriage.

"I'm glad, we will be in the city shortly."

"Wonder what the food is like here." Elsword commented on the side.

"Already wanting to pig out huh bro?" Elesis teased.

"Hey, we've been driving for days without a decent meal. I'm hungry is all."

"We will be staying for dinner Elsword." Camilla said, smiling slightly, "In fact, possibly longer as it has been some time since I paid the queen a visit."

"What about dad?" Elesis asked, knowing her father couldn't last long without his wife.

"He'll be fine." Camilla said offhandedly, not truly caring if her husband was nothing but a crying wreck when they got home. She'd whip him back into shape in no time.

"I have heard the seafood of the city is, as they say, 'out of this world'." Rena said, somewhat confused by the phrase. If she was given food that was not from this world she sure wouldn't want to eat it.

"Awesome." Elsword concluded. They noticed the carriage slowing as it came to a stop outside the city gates. Before Camilla could scold the driver and inquire as to why they have not entered, the door next to Elesis opened. A man with long black hair and a patch of red stood in front of them. Given his elegant suit he was clearly royalty or with some connection to them. He was well built, obviously a fit man.

"Queen Camilla Sieghart of Velder?" He inquired.

"Yes, and who are you?" She asked irritably. The man bowed graciously.

"Raven Veklas, royal butler to the prince and head of the castle's up keeping." He said. Elesis understood why he carried a feeling of authority now.

"Why are we denied access to the city?" Camilla asked, a hint of rage in the back of her throat.

"Apologies Majesty, but the roads of the city are not suited for horses and carriages." Raven explained, "I will escort you to the castle personally, and the guard will bring your carriage to the royal stables." Camilla sighed, and extended her hand. Without missing a beat Raven gently took her hand and helped her out of the carriage.

"It cannot be helped. Out, all of you."

"Yes mother." Elesis said, starting to get out of the carriage. Raven went to help her but Elesis denied his help. That is until she reached the oddly slick stone floor and slipped, "Eek!" Just as Elesis lost her balance Raven leapt to action, grabbing her arm and getting behind her to balance her again with his other hand pushing her back. She hadn't even moved ten degrees before Raven reacted, "T-Thank yo-Oh!" Only now Elesis realized Raven's left arm. It was not human, but a black iron claw. Orange plates covered the inner areas, and it emitted a strange warmth.

"Apologies." Raven said, releasing Elesis and putting his hands behind his back. Elesis chose not to inquire about it, going with the assumption he had been in a terrible accident and received treatment. However what was confusing was that the treatment was clearly Nasod and the kingdom of Altera was fairly isolated. Elsword and Rena both got out of the carriage, and Raven motioned for them to follow him as the carriage was led off.

Elesis stared at the city in awe as they walked to the castle. Market stalls lined the sides, the houses looked almost as if they had been expertly carved from ice and snow. Fountains were placed decoratively around the city, the group passing by a massive fountain of a serpent in the central plaza. Elesis looked at the people, they seemed withdrawn as if not to know how to act around her. It made her nervous, if they acted like this what was the real royalty like? She noticed an older man struggling to move a heavy pair of bags over to a shop stall. Without any word she left the group and walked over to the man.

"Pardon me." She said as she approached. The man looked at her, surprised, "Do you need any help?"

"N-No majesty, it's alright."

"Please, I can tell this is very heavy. Oof….." Elesis grunted as she pried half the old man's luggage from him, "Where are you taking this?"

"J-Just over here milady."

"Please, my name is Elesis." She said, already demonstrating her fair nature to the people. She helped the man bring the goods to his shop, and waved farewell before returning to her family.

"A woman of her people I see." Raven commented as he walked alongside Elesis in the front of the group.

"It is what I have to do as a princess, and what I love."

"I see." Was all Raven said.

"What of the prince?" Elesis asked, "What is he like?"

"I have been ordered by her majesty to not reveal that information. Sadly you will have to learn this on your own."

"Very well."

They continued to the castle, Raven answering any questions Elesis had about the city. Within the hour they stood at the main gates to the castle, and as they walked up to the front door they were greeted by a woman wearing an elegant white dress bearing a striking resemblance to a lily.

"Greetings. Camilla, Elsword, Rena….." The woman looked at Elesis in particular, "Elesis. Welcome to my home."

"It is a pleasure Delilah." Camilla said, her children realizing who this person was. Delilah Seiker, queen of Hamel and the one who will eventually become their mother in law. Delilah motioned for Elesis to come to her. The princess nervously did so, the queen eyed her up and down upon her reaching her. She smiled and nodded her head slightly.

"You come across a very lovely lady Elesis." She said.

"T-Thank you Majesty."

"Please, call me Delilah." She said, her long blonde hair suddenly shifting in the wind.

"O-Okay." Being in front of a queen who was not her mother was very intimidating.

"Please, come inside." Delilah invited, "I will have the maids escort you to your rooms."

"Thank you." Elsword said while Camilla just nodded and walked through the doors.

"As you for my dear." Delilah smiled at Elesis, "It is time for you to meet your fiancé."

"Very well. I've been looking forward to it." Elesis said. Raven and Delilah exchanged nervous glances. A lot hinged on Elesis liking the prince but there was a good chance it could all go wrong.

"At this time of day, his majesty should be in the garden." Raven pointed out, glancing up at the sky.

"Shall we go? I don't want to wait any longer!" Elesis said impatiently, excited and determined to see her husband-to-be.

"Let us be off then." Delilah sighed, uttering a mental prayer for good luck. Elesis followed Raven as she spoke with Delilah, learning some interesting tidbits about the city. She was somewhat sad to hear the city mostly fended for themselves, Delilah only having time to sort out important trade and negotiations. They walked around the castle, along a romantic foliage ridden path, and entered a massive hedge maze. Elesis could hear a very faint mechanical sound under her feet, but paid it no mind as she was too preoccupied with the desperation to see her waiting lover.

"He's here." Raven said suddenly and Elesis felt her heart suddenly skip a beat as she looked up to see a royal guard standing at the corner.

"Majesty!" The guard stood at attention.

"Please bring my son to us." Delilah said. However the guard faltered.

"Er….." Delilah blinked, and sighed.

"Of all the possible….." She mumbled as she stepped around the corner into a clearing that was home to a massive, stunning tree. Laying on a thick branch that was oddly out of place and quite offsetting was an attractive blonde boy. Delilah stood underneath him as he slept in the tree, "Chung! Wake up!" Elesis blinked, was this her fiancé? He must be quite a relaxed, calm individual to be sleeping in a tree. She walked up to them just as Chung responded.

"Argh, go away…." He grumbled, scratching his stomach. Elesis blinked, such a rude response to one's mother.

"My apologies." Raven said as he walked up to Elesis, "This is Prince Chung, your fiancé and heir to Hamel."

"Really? He sounds and acts like a lazy brat." Elesis said dully, obviously displeased. Delilah felt faint. If Elesis was not content with Chung the engagement would be broken off for sure and Altera had already made the offer for Velder's heirs to marry their own, as they too had two children.

"W-Well I-."

"His majesty is quite spoiled if I say so myself." Raven intervened, seeing it right to give Elesis the whole tale, "He never leaves the castle for any reason, always ordering me to bring him anything he desires so he does not need to leave his room." Elesis was appalled, was Raven a butler or a slave to this boy? "He has no interest in socializing, never bothering with the townsfolk or even guests at a party. He is antisocial, lazy, a glutton, and a selfish fool." Raven concluded. Delilah felt ready to pass out, the only thought on her mind being the failure Raven had brought upon them and how he would need to be punished. However, Elesis calmly looked to the guard.

"You there."

"Yes ma'am?" The guard seemed confused.

"Come here." She ordered. As Elesis was his superior, the gruff guard had no choice but to oblige. As soon as he reached her, Elesis suddenly pulled the large claymore off his back and cleaved the tree limb clean off, sending it tumbling to the floor with a loud crash.

"Agh!" Chung yelped as he hit the floor, smacking his head on the severed limb. He rubbed his head as he stood up, "What the hell, I was sleeping!" He yelled, and Elesis just glared as she impaled the sword into the ground.

"Firstly, one must treat their elders with kindness and respect." Elesis said, chastising the prince for his rude tone to his mother.

"Huh?"

"Secondly, it is your duty to familiarize yourself with your people, whether you like it or not." Elesis continued, Delilah and Raven just staring, "Thirdly, routine exercise is vital for physical and mental fitness and must be done daily. Constant sleep can result in weary limbs and inhibited thinking."

"Who the fuck are you?" Chung demanded. This random woman had knocked him out of a tree during his daily nap and suddenly was instructing him like she knew what she was talking about. Elesis twitched and tossed the sword back to the guard.

"Elesis Sieghart." She glared at him, "And you, are my fiancé." She said the final words with utter disgust. She turned to Raven, "I beg pardon Raven, but I wish to retire to my room for the day."

"Certainly ma'am. Please follow me." Raven said, walking out of the garden with Elesis in silence. Elesis spoke again as they reached the main hall.

"Also, do you have any tea? I refuse to attend dinner in the company of one such as Chung and would like to have my meal delivered to me."

"I will see to it myself mi'lady." Raven said in the demeanor of a true gentleman. Elesis wished that Raven was instead the prince, he was much better suited to be a prince than Chung was.

"Thank you." She said as they reached her guest room, "Good night."

"Sleep well majesty." Raven said as she closed the door.

"Sleep well? After seeing that display I don't think I'll sleep again." Elesis said, sitting down at the desk and pulling out her diary. Aisha had always told her to keep any important information in a diary as men had an odd aversion to reading them and other women respected secrets and would not pry. She turned to the next blank page and began to write.

_**September 28**__**th**__**,**_

_**Today was dreadful. It began quite well but ended in sadness as I met my betrothed. A complete slob and a disgrace to his mother's name.**__**I have no choice now but to ensure he will become exactly what he needs to be. I will not marry a man like him so it's up to me and me alone to make sure he becomes someone I desire.**_

Elesis spent the rest of the night writing down tests and trials to gauge how close Chung would be to achieving her affection.


	3. Insolence

Chapter Three: Insolence

In the castle of Hamel Elesis was fast asleep. She had fallen prey to sleep as she was working on her list of trials for the disappointing prince. She groggily opened her eyes to the early morning rays and covered them as she groaned. Pushing herself into an upright position, she looked at her diary and finished off the sentence she had dropped off on.

_Must pull out chair for me._

It was a minor test, but quite an important one. A mere act of sincerity and kindness. If he wouldn't even do this for her, she'd have her work cut out shaping him into a proper lover. She turned to face the door as someone knocked on it.

"Majesty?" An unfamiliar woman called for her. Elesis sighed and closed her diary and stashed the small book in her cleavage. She straightened her hair and dress before opening the door.

"Yes?"

"The royal family requests your presence for breakfast." The brunette maid spoke nervously. Elesis just smiled warmly.

"Thank you, would you be a dear and help me get to the dinner hall?"

"Certainly mi'lady! Right this way." The maid seemed nervous.

"Please, relax." Elesis said, walking slowly so the maid would keep pace. She chose to try and make her relax, "Are you a new hire?"

"Y-Yes, my mother and father are both very sick and we need the money. I was lucky to get a job here."

"I see. If you ever need aid please send me a message." Elesis said. The maid blushed slightly.

"T-The dining hall is right over here." She said, the pair already arriving at a large pair of double doors.

"Oh, good morning Elesis." The crimsonette turned to see Delilah approaching her.

"Oh, majesty." Elesis curtsied.

"I am so sorry for my son's behavior." Delilah apologized.

"It is not your fault." Elesis said, "He is my fiancé, so it is my job to make sure he starts acting the way he should."

"I have to say Elesis." Delilah changed topics as the guards opened the dining hall doors, "You have exquisite taste in garments." Elesis looked at her dress.

"Oh this? It's nothing really." She said.

"I am sure you have more to show. Oh, you're diary is sticking out." Delilah said, and Elesis noticed the edge of her diary was out of place and creating a sharp point in her clothes in a rather embarrassing place. She quickly adjusted it. Looking up, she noticed that at the end of the long dining table, where the king and queen would normally sit, was void of chairs. She wondered why, perhaps things were different here.

"Oh dear, has he slept in again?" Delilah sighed.

"Pardon?"

"I must depart for a short time. My dear husband seems to be cheating on me again….with the bed sheets." Delilah joked, laughing slightly as she walked off, "Please, get comfortable."

Elesis walked over to the large glass wall and looked at the garden. She wondered what her chances were, hoping Chung could be salvaged. The doors opened and Elesis turned around.

"Speak of the devil and he will appear." Elesis said softly as Chung strolled into the hall. She walked towards a seat on the very end, and waited for Chung to pull the chair out for her. However what he did was ruder than doing nothing at all. He pulled out the chair Elesis stood by and sat down in it before glancing up at her.

"Gonna sit down, or do you eat standing up?"

"Hmph!" Elesis scoffed, turning on her heel and walking to the other side of the table. The servant's door opened and Raven walked out. He swiftly pulled the chair back and motioned for her to sit, "Thank you Raven."

"My pleasure." He replied as Elesis smoothed out the back of her dress. Noticing Chung raise an eyebrow as she leaned forward hinted he must regret denying her this solely for the missed chance to look at her rear. He grew more dislikable by the minute. Elesis just sat there, not looking at the prince as she stared out the window.

"Good morning everyone~!" Elesis jumped in surprise as a booming voice filled the hall. The heavy double doors flew open with ease as a giant of a man in solid white armor with red trim strolled merrily into the room. He carried a colossal cannon on his back, and Delilah walked alongside him. This creature couldn't possibly be the king, could it?

"Morning father." Chung replied nonchalantly.

"Chung my boy!" The king smacked the prince on the back.

"Urk!" Coughing harshly, Chung leaned forward in pain. The king then took his cannon and set it flat on the floor before sitting down on it. Delilah sat next to him, between Elesis and her husband. It was apparent now why there were no chairs there.

"Helputt dear, you're frightening our guest." Delilah said as the king sat down and clapped once, the sound more like a cannon blast than a human noise. Servants began to bring out the food for breakfast and Delilah turned to a very confused Elesis, "My apologies Elesis. You did not meet my husband last night at dinner. This is Helputt, my husband and Chung's father."

"That I am, put her there." The king held out his hand. Elesis hesitated.

"G-Given the armor and cannon I think I would hurt myself if I shook your hand." Elesis spoke honestly. Helputt blinked, his smooth short blonde hair reflecting the light in the room.

"Well said my dear." He said, reaching for a plate and taking a large helping of fresh fish. Elesis didn't know what to take, and remembered another test she made.

"So much good food, I don't know where to start." She said, looking in earnest at Chung. Delilah noticed the look and said nothing and Helputt was too busy stuffing his face to notice. Sadly, so was Chung. She frowned, but another stepped in.

"Might I suggest the garlic shrimp and grilled tuna with red wine?" Elesis looked up to see Raven standing beside her.

"Those do sound good." Elesis said, and Raven served her the food he suggested. She started with the shrimp, and sighed with extreme content as the well-seasoned garlic brought out the flavor of the fresh shrimp. She quickly finished off the small seafood, relishing each bite before moving on to the tuna. She cut a small slice and took a bite. She froze, the fork still in her mouth and her expression unchanging. Delilah, even Helputt, leaned in with concern. Raven was worried as well, thinking the tuna might have been done wrong.

"Mi'lady?" Raven spoke nervously. Elesis finally pulled the fork out of her mouth.

"Who made this?" Elesis said, void of emotion.

"It was I, mi'lady….." Raven said solemnly, "My apologies." Raven went to take her food, but she grabbed his arm and stopped him. She stared at the food as she spoke.

"It is…..absolutely….amazing. I demand a copy of the recipe!" Elesis said, absolutely smitten. Raven blinked.

"V-Very well." He said. In his own opinion it was not that great of a dish.

"I see you are quite at home here already." Delilah said with a smile.

"It is mostly nice here." Elesis said, stressing the word 'mostly' as she looked at Chung. He didn't notice; he was taking a nap for some reason. Delilah sighed, "May I suggest something?"

"Go ahead."

"I will be frank. I currently have no desire to marry Chung after meeting him." Helputt hacked and coughed as he choked on his wine but Elesis continued, "However, I have a proposal."

"And that is?" Delilah pressed.

"I want to bring him home with me to Velder. I and my friends and family will run him through tests and trials to mold him to a better person I find suitable. If he succeeds, I will gladly marry him. Should he disappoint, I will run him from my city and force him home." Elesis said plainly.

"That sounds like a fair plan." Delilah said.

"I would prefer to start sooner than later." Elesis said.

"Well…your family left last night." Delilah said shyly.

"And?"

"You will have to ride there with Chung." Raven whispered.

"Good, we can begin right away then." Elesis concluded. She picked up a piece of shrimp and flicked it at Chung's face.

"Agh, what?!"

"Get up and pack. We are going to Velder for your test."

"What test, I'm not some commoner, woman." Chung grumbled.

"Chung." Helputt suddenly spoke strongly. He rose, and picked up his cannon as Delilah got up. Chung cringed, "Be a good lad and come with me for a tick."

"Y-Yes father." Chung squeaked. Delilah approached Elesis as Helputt took Chung outside to the garden, his hand on his giant cannon

"Come my dear, let us get the carriage ready. You will take my personal carriage, my horses are the fastest and strongest around." Delilah gloated.

"Much appreciated."

"I will retrieve your belongings." Raven said.

"Raven."

"Majesty?" Raven turned his heel as he walked off and faced Delilah, standing at attention.

"You will accompany them to Velder and watch over my son."

"Affirmative." Raven said.

"Dismissed." He bowed and walked off.

After a few hours, with Elesis waiting patiently in the carriage which was thankfully quite large and capacious, Chung finally showed up. He had with him a few large bags for his belongings, which Raven swiftly stored away and opened the door for him. Elesis wondered what Helputt had said to him, the poor prince was stained with sweat, and possibly some tears.

"Raven, please take us home." Elesis said.

"At your order mi'lady." Raven said, and they were soon well on their way. They were quiet for some time, and Elesis finally spoke.

"Now, no doubt you're wondering why you are coming with me to Velder."

"Nope." Chung said, bored, as he crossed his legs and stared out the window. Elesis looked at his shoes, which were on the seat.

"Feet off the seat."

"Not your carriage." Chung retorted.

"But it is my marriage, and I am the one in full power of canceling it as I please." Chung flinched slightly, but tried to mask it. Elesis however caught it and attacked again, "Such a pity. Well, I hear the prince of Altera is quite respectable." Chung swiftly removed his feet from the seat.

"Fine, why are you taking me?" Chung inquired with forced interest.

"Cut the shit." Elesis growled, "You know bloody well why this is happening."

"Do I?" He asked smugly.

"You're doing it right now." She continued to speak through clenched teeth.

"What, for living?"

"For being a smug, spoiled little shit who expects the world to be handed to him on a silver platter."

"But it will be. I'm the prince after all." Elesis twitched, but kept her composure.

"A prince without a princess will not be a king." Elesis said firmly, "You would be wise to grow a brain cell or two and pay attention, or has the salt filled air eroded your reasoning?"

"I don't see why I need to listen to a stuck up princess from a city composed upon by violence and idiotic citizens." Chung said insultingly. That was it. Elesis lunged out and slapped Chung harshly across the face with the back of her hand. A visible print of her royal hand was blemished onto his face, and the resonating smack was music to her ears, "Ow!"

"Listen here." Elesis got up and held Chung by his collar. She glared into his eyes, fire burning in her own, "I am the one in charge here. You do as I say, and you abide by my rules. You screw this up, and you can kiss any hopes of your parents' wishes for our marriage goodbye." Chung gulped, genuinely terrified, "First, you never, ever speak ill of my people. Second, you keep a civil tongue in that mouth at all times or I will sear it shut. Thirdly, you have nine more times to screw up before I drag you through the dirt tied to the back of a horse to your parents and throw our engagement rings in their faces before rushing off to Altera to marry the prince there. Got it?"

"Y-Yes ma'am." Elesis let him go. He straightened his collar, "B-But what do you mean by nine more times?"

"Screw up badly enough and I will slap you exactly the same as I just did. Nine more slaps. On the tenth and final one, you fail and our marriage is a dead dream for all who want it." Elesis said. She sighed and reached into her cleavage to retrieve her diary. She noticed Chung staring intently and gently raised her other hand to threaten to slap him again before he quickly shut his eyes and looked out the window. Elesis smiled and pulled out her diary, writing a new entry.

_**September 29**__**th**__**,**_

_**Me and the prince are on our way home. I am quite thankful Raven is coming with us as well, he will be a reasonable source of information. Chung has already screwed up once, and I appear to have forgotten to mention that if he insults my people again, no matter how many slaps he has left, he fails and is sent home. Oh well, you can't know everything right? I don't want him to fail, he's pretty cute and I feel he has a pure heart. After all, he's Delilah's son and mother speaks so highly of her as if she was a saint. El, please grant me a miracle. I need it.**_


	4. Friends of All Positions

Chapter Four: Friends of All Positions

Elesis was quite content that Chung was a fast learner. He had not said a single ignorant thing since she got her point across to him. However he spent the entire trip to Velder asleep to the point that Elesis requested Raven to stop the carriage so she could sit next to him as they traveled so she could have some decent, respectable company. They were in her home territory now, and Elesis sighed as she breathed in the fragrant smell of the fields and trees around her. Such a beautiful place. You would never think to imagine the wars that have occurred on this very soil.

"So Raven…" Elesis began to speak, "How long have you worked for the crown?"

"I have been Chung's personal butler since I came of age. I was trained in the ways of service since I was a child." Raven said nostalgically.

"Is there anything I should know about Chung?" She asked.

"I know little, after all Chung does not interact with others that much or even that well. However, I do know he has a very tedious relationship with his father, however I can't fathom why."

"Really?" Elesis was surprised. Helputt seemed like a great father who would get along with anyone. Aside from the moment Elesis had said she wanted to take Chung to Velder he was nothing but loving to Chung.

"Indeed." Raven replied. Elesis looked into the distance and sighed.

"Finally home….." She breathed. Every time she saw the grand, well-guarded gates of her city she couldn't help but smile.

"Welcome home princess!" A guard welcomed her back. She began to wave, and continued it as they slowly passed through the city. Mothers hanging laundry on the lines outside their windows waved with bright smiles, children playing in the street chased after the carriage. Elesis noticed a group of elder citizens trying to reach her.

"Raven, stop the carriage please." Raven did so, reigning in the horses. Elesis slid off the seat onto the street and walked over to the group following after her.

"Princess, we are so pleased you are home." An old man said hazily.

"Has the prince come with you?" A woman questioned.

"Yes he has." Elesis sighed, "And I am very displeased with him."

"Oh dear….." The old woman murmured.

"I'm going to have my work cut out for me I am afraid. I looked forward to meeting a potential husband, not having to meet the raw material to turn into my potential husband." Elesis said light heartedly.

"I know you'll whip the young lad into shape." The old man who spoke before said.

"I am not as certain as you are." Elesis sighed, "As much as I would love to stay and chat I must be going, mother will only wait so long."

"Welcome home princess." They all said. She smiled, the love of her people giving her renewed confidence.

"Thank you." Elesis said, and walked back to the carriage. She went inside rather than sitting next to Raven, and saw that Chung was awake and looking at the city in discomfort. The crimsonette's eyebrow twitched but she restrained herself, "Problem?"

"I feel…..out of place here." Chung said honestly. Elesis blinked. This wasn't an insult, but sounded like a confession instead, "I'm so used to the open air of the ocean. I feel…..I don't know, trapped?"

"You'll get used to it." Elesis said, honestly feeling his pain. When she went to Hamel she didn't show it but Elesis truly felt exposed and vulnerable.

"Anyway….umm….." Chung seemed to be trying to search for something to say; his father's words hung heavily on his shoulder and yet he couldn't find anything. He just gave up in a few seconds and slouched in his seat as he got comfortable. Elesis sighed. He was doing so well too.

"We will be at the castle soon. You will let me do the talking." Elesis explained.

"Whatever." Chung said.

"Hah…..indeed." Elesis sighed, wondering if she herself would be able to last long enough to get through to this idiot. She looked out the window and saw they had just passed through the castle gates. She turned to her fiancé, "Get up." She ordered plainly as she got out of the carriage.

"Elesis?" Her mother had come out to meet her as the guards said that Elesis had come home, "Why are you here? Was Chung not satisfactory?"

"Absolutely not." Elesis said, surprising her mother, "That is why I have brought him home to begin molding him into a suitable husband." Camilla looked at the carriage and saw Chung get out of it, accompanied by Raven.

"I see. Well, I will not intervene." Camilla said, hugging her daughter, "Welcome home, regardless."

"Thank you mother." Elesis said, and watched her mother walk back to the castle. The crimsonette turned to face Chung, "As of now you will be under my constant scrutiny. Everything you do will be judged, so you best be careful."

"Hmph." Chung just scoffed.

"Mi'lady, might I have the name of the head of service?" Raven asked abruptly.

"Aisha Dewmont is the head maid. Ara Haan is the head chef." Elesis said. Raven bowed and walked off, possibly wanting to find the two in question and learn about the facilities. Elesis turned her focus back to Chung, "I am going to be relaxing until Dinner. You had better stay on your best behavior before and during that time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Chung said, much like a child trying to end a conversation with his mother. Elesis needed a break. Spending four days alone with that brat had taken its toll and made her doubt her ability to change him. Perhaps she would track Aisha down for a chat.

Walking through the castle halls Elesis noticed the maids were as busy was ever. They ran to and fro as they cleaned and sorted and monitored just about everything. Elesis had no clue as to where Aisha might be at this time, and just decided to head out to the back courtyard for a walk through the stone maze. After returning to the main hall she opened the back doors and proceeded down the short hallway to the fountain that was right in front of the windows of the dining hall. She was lucky as Aisha was sitting on the fountain reading a small book.

"Aisha." Elesis greeted as she walked up to the maid.

"Oh, Elesis?" She was confused.

"Chung was perfectly disgraceful." Elesis sighed as she sat down next to her friend, "So I've brought him home for us to test him."

"Test him how?"

"To make him into a proper husband." Aisha blinked then smiled.

"I see, smart idea. Well, any ideas on where to start?"

"I've told him to behave for the time being until dinner at which he will join us."

"So just an observation for the time being?" Aisha inquired and Elesis nodded in reply.

"Also, for each time he makes a major screw up, and I do mean major, you or any others helping with this have full permission to slap him as hard as you can with the back of your hand."

"Okay. But uh…why?"

"I struck him on the carriage ride home when he insulted my citizens. I then got the idea for a way of punishment. He has one strike at the moment, and should he get nine more or nine more slaps he will fail and be forced home."

"But won't you-."

"I will then marry the prince of Altera instead." Elesis concluded.

"Well, this is a matter entirely up to you." Aisha said as she receded back to her book.

"Oh, have you met Chung's butler?"

"Butler? No, no servants have come to me today."

"Well if you see a man with long black hair with a patch of red you should talk to him. He asked about you and Ara and probably wants to get a grasp of how things work around here sooner than later." Elesis sighed, "Chung, from what I've heard, just treats him like a tool." Aisha twitched at this. Since Chung was staying in the castle he would be able to ask the maids Aisha watched over for help.

"Permission to deliver a strike each time he takes advantage of my maids' hospitality?" Aisha asked coldly. Elesis just smiled.

"Granted." Elesis consented with a hint of affection for the maid in her tone.

"Well, I believe I should track down this Raven fellow." Aisha said, standing up, "Maybe you should check in with Ara before dinner?"

"I think I will." Elesis agreed. The two went their separate ways.

Elesis made her way straight to the kitchen and was confused as she saw a group of maids bent over and staring through a crack in the door to the kitchen. Elesis cleared her throat and the maids all jumped and looked at her.

"Might I pass?"

"S-Sorry majesty!" The senior maid of the group quickly apologized and opened the door. She now understood why the maids were spying. In the kitchen Raven was there. Ara was as well, and Raven seemed to be teaching her how to prepare the dish Elesis loved so much when she dined at Hamel.

"Not too much garlic or it will mask the shrimp." Raven said.

"I see…." Ara mused, making mental notes as she worked alongside him.

"Found Ara I assume?" The two turned around as Elesis spoke, walking up to him.

"Oh Elesis, welcome home. Raven here already told me all about your plan."

"Yes but there are a few other things. I don't feel like repeating myself after saying them not long ago so when you find Aisha she will tell you." Elesis glanced at Raven and smirked, "Seems like you've become quite the hit with the staff."

"I don't understand what you mean." Raven said, turning back to the food, "The fish is burnt."

"Ack!" Ara quickly removed the tuna that had been ruined from her distraction and tossed it into the trash before preparing another one. She paid much more attention and Elesis felt it best to not distract her. As she left the kitchen she couldn't help but look forward to dinner. The food was already good enough, but Ara always ended up adding a little oriental flair to her food when she cooked so no doubt the dish would become much more unique than it already was.

"Ah, majesty." Elesis was walking down the west wing hall when she heard someone address her. She turned to see Rena, who was accompanied by Elsword, walking up to her.

"Hello Rena, Elsword."

"Back so soon and I see a prince walking around. Care to indulge us?" Elsword prodded for information. Elesis smiled and explained everything from her plan to test Chung to her giving them permission to slap him should he cross the line.

"I see, this sounds as if it will be a hard task." Rena mused.

"Well we'll find out at dinner." Elesis said dismissively. She wanted to relax and not bother with the prince for right now.

"Well, I have to get going. Mom's dragging me to the clearing for some practice." Elsword sighed. Elesis felt bad for him, Camilla was a very violent woman and did not pull punches. She wouldn't be surprised if Elsword didn't come to dinner tonight.

"Well, hopefully mom doesn't break any bones or cut off any limbs. I need your help after all." Elesis joked, sadly Elsword was even more scared now.

"By the way, dad wants to talk to you." Elsword said.

"Where is he?"

"Said to meet him in the observatory." Elsword said, walking off to his room to get ready for his mother to butcher him.

"Shall I accompany you?" Rena asked.

"If you want, but I honestly think Elsword could use some encouragement." Elesis said. Rena bowed and walked after Elsword. Elesis took a deep breath and began to walk to the observatory. Dinner was going to be completely unpredictable.


	5. Stars

Chapter Five: Stars

Elesis nervously stopped at the base of the stairs of the central tower of the castle that led to the observatory. Elsword hadn't said why her father wished to see her and it clearly wasn't for a simple chat. Whenever the king was in his observatory everyone knew it meant he had something very important he needed to think about. Whatever this was about it was serious and couldn't be taken lightly. Finally gathering her courage she began to walk up the darkened stars. The observatory always seemed to look like it was night. Each step brought her closer to the top and to the realization of what this was about. As she finally stood in front of the large door to the observatory Elesis felt a pang of worry before she quelled it and opened the door.

"Hello dear." Her father greeted her with his back turned to the door as he looked into the massive telescope.

"You wanted to see me, dad?" Elesis asked as she approached. Envard stood up straight and turned to face her.

"Yes. Camilla tells me that you found the prince rather…..inadequate." He said delicately.

"I was disgusted and disgraced." Elesis said bluntly.

"Mind your tongue." Envard said. This shocked Elesis; her father never spoke so harshly to her.

"S-Sorry dad…." Elesis apologized as she looked at the floor.

"What I wanted to say was like it or not you will marry the prince."

"Dad!"

"No excuses!" He barked, "There is simply no other option, this has to happen." Elesis felt pained and angry. Her own father was not going to give her a choice in whom she married and ruled by? "That is all, I'll see you at dinner."

"Yes father." Elesis mumbled and hurried out of the room. She rushed down the stairs and out to the garden. She stopped as she made it to the fountain and sat down to catch her breath, "Why? Does my happiness mean nothing to my father?" Elesis said to herself. She shook her head, "No, I will make this decision." Elesis concluded with strength and stood up. It was time for dinner.

Elesis walked into the dining hall to see her parents at the end of the table. Elsword was also present, although he had a nasty bruise on his left eye from practice. Chung was sitting opposite from him, but the chair directly next to Camilla was left for her so Elesis could sit between the prince and her mother. She walked directly to the chair and just pulled it out for herself as she already knew that Chung wouldn't be a gentleman and do it for her. After getting seated the servants brought out the food. Elesis noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Chung staring at Aisha's maids as they leaned over to get food to the table in the right formation. Raven, Ara, and Aisha were also helping.

"Here you go ma'am." Ara said as she set down a plate in front of Elesis. It was the dish she was working on with Raven, the very one she had loved already, "I hope you enjoy it."

"Oh you know I will." Elesis said cheerfully. She was absolutely in love with Ara's cooking. If she was interested she would be Elesis' first choice for a lover but her position in life prevented that.

"You three." Envard addressed the three heads of service, who then stood at attention, "Please, dine with us."

"Yes sir." Ara and Aisha said as they sat down and helped themselves to some servings of food. Raven however hesitated. Everything his family had taught him compelled him to listen to his superior's orders but it felt out of place.

"El sit down Raven." Chung grumbled as he chewed on a piece of steak.

"Have some respect." Elesis said, not looking at the prince. She looked to Raven, "Please Raven, won't you join us for dinner? I'm sure Aisha and Ara wouldn't mind some light conversation and you could get a better grip on how things work around here." Raven still hesitated. His brief talks with Ara and Aisha told him all he needed to know, he already learned and memorized the entire layout of the castle like the back of his hand, as well as certain things that should have remained unnoticed, and knew exactly how to cater to his lords' needs. He finally caved in and sat down reluctantly yet he didn't take any food. Ara frowned and tried to force a plate to him but he forced it back. Ara's unending affection and Raven's confused reluctance cause a pushing war between them as Ara tried to get him to take some food. Aisha laughed as it occurred in front of her and the four royalty all ate in silence.

As she nibbled on the well-seasoned tuna Elesis carefully watched Chung's every move. He was messy and spoiled like a little puppy with very tolerant owners. Small bits of food clung to his clothes from his reckless feasting and Elesis found herself losing her appetite at the display.

"So mother…." Elesis tried to cope with her discomfort with idle chatter, "Elsword told me you practiced today?"

"Oh yes, another run through of basics." Camilla said. Elsword shivered and rubbed his bruised eye.

"What happened?" Elesis asked feeling sorry for her dear brother.

"Pommel to the face." Elsword grumbled.

"You were flat footed, you had to be punished for it." Camilla said defensively. From behind her Elesis heard Chung belch and not pardon himself. Even Elsword, as well as Aisha and Ara, displayed pure disgust as Chung continued eating like nothing was wrong. In fact only Raven remained unaffected by the prince's disrespect. Elesis couldn't take it anymore as she slapped her silverware on the table.

"I'm full." She said as she got up. Her father said nothing, his eyes closed in thought. She turned and walked out the front door. On a straight line through the main hall Elesis went outside to the main courtyard. As soon as she made it outside she heard a loud explosion followed by flashing lights. She looked up, "Oh, that's right. It's the Harmony Festival." Elesis sighed as she smiled at the flashing lights in the sky. She began to walk to the city. Being with the people who loved and looked up to her would be comforting and help her calm down. Her silky crimson dress fluttered and swayed in the faint breeze.

"Happy Harmony Festival princess!" A party-goer greeted as Elesis walked through the streets.

"Happy Harmony Festival!" She replied kindly. She made her way through the bustling streets, handed sweets and turning unneeded gifts down as she moved, and reached the central plaza. As expected the plaza was full with dancing citizens who swayed to the beat of the festive tunes drummed out by the band. Elesis walked into the midst of the crowd and joined in on the festivities. Men and women alike sometimes took her hand for a short paired dance, all knowing Elesis loved such gestures. Elesis smiled as she drowned away her troubles to the sound of the music. She wanted a life of peace, something simple and plain. She didn't want to be all that much different than the people she ruled over.

"Princess, might I have a quick dance?" She heard a request and turned to face her questionnaire. She was surprised as the man speaking to her was in the midst of thrusting a long dagger at her waist. Quick on her feet, and severely better trained since her last assassination attempt, Elesis easily grasped the man's wrist and suddenly her palm erupted into flames. Using the magic she had learned from Aisha for protection she forced the man to drop his blade and then struck the back of his neck, knocking him out cold.

"Rargh!" Another assailant yelled as he rushed Elesis from behind with a short sword in hand. They were out to kill; Elesis would return in kind. She swiftly grabbed the discarded dagger and parried the assassin's overhead blow to the side before grabbing his shoulder and rolling over his back as he went to block. Before he could react she had already sunk the blade deep into his spine before tearing it free, and in the process turning the criminal to face her, and sliced his throat open.

"No one move!" Elesis grabbed the short sword as she heard yet another voice followed by screaming and pandemonium. She looked to the band stage and saw a little girl being held by a slender, leather clad woman. She had a knife at the girl's throat, "Surrender or the kid dies!" Elesis cringed. She immediately dropped her weapons. With her hands in the air she approached the stage. The woman stared her down as she walked up the steps. Elesis analyzed the crowed and recognized everyone but the woman in question. She must be the last attacker.

"I will comply with your demands, please let the child go." Elesis pleaded diplomatically.

"Hands behind your back." She ordered, having seen the princess's magic. Elesis did so, "Turn around and walk backwards to me." She did so. As soon as she was within reach the attacker threw the child to the ground and grabbed Elesis' hands with one hand and placed the knife at her throat, "Oh how we've waited for this day. My cohorts should have already taken out your stupid brother already." Elesis made no reply; Elsword was trained by her parents, who were nicknamed the 'Dancing Blades' for their flawless skill, and would have no problem dispatching meager, ill organized assassins. But Elesis was going to die. She knew it. But she was going to die having protected the people of her city. Due to her action that young girl would be safe, she would grow up and accomplish greatness. Elesis closed her eyes with a faint smile as the assassin began to apply pressure to her neck.

"You will be hunted down." Was all she said.

"I don't-What the-!?" Suddenly the knife and restraining hand was gone and a sharp sound was heard just behind Elesis' head. She stumbled forward, her ears ringing in pain, and turned to her savior. She blinked at the strange man-like metal form. The strange helmet covered what might have been the face and looked to just be part of the armor. She concluded this creature was not human, but what was it? She had never seen a Nasod like this before and the machine looked like the armor Chung's father Helputt wore in a sense, albeit it was much lighter and smooth with blue cape-like accessories but still had that oddly alluring white color. Perhaps a security Nasod created by Hamel technicians to protect Chung? The Nasod looked at Elesis and slipped what looked like a firearm into a slot in the cannon strapped to its back. Without a word the mysterious hero jumped onto the roof tops and ran off. Elesis was left dazed and confused with pained hearing, but she was alive. She only managed to speak to herself as she heard the faint voice of her guardian Rena.

"Who were you…..?"


	6. Inevitable

Chapter Six: Inevitable

Elesis was fast asleep. She had safely been escorted home by Rena after her close encounter with the group of assassins. As soon as she hit the bed she blanked out and refused to wake up to the point she had missed breakfast the next day. Just like before her parents so relieved she had emerged with only a slight cut on her neck that could have been much worse. Envard was furious with his scouts for letting this happen with no knowledge at all. It was now noon when Elesis finally woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Ah….." Elesis yawned, her mouth stretching wide from a long well deserved rest. She shook her head and slapped her cheeks, "Time to wake up, busy day today." The princess said to herself. It was time for her to begin the prince's complete overhaul. His manners at dinner last night were absolutely repulsive and in a way the reason she almost died that night. If he had only been somewhat dignified she wouldn't have run off to the festival and in turn have avoided the confrontation.

"Elesis? You up?" She heard a knock and a voice at her door. It sounded like Ara.

"Yes, let me get dressed!" Elesis replied. She quickly put on a red and white gown, which had flower like layers, as well as white elbow gloves, stockings, and high heels. After smoothing down her hair she opened the door to see Ara standing there with a white apron on.

"Sleep well?" She asked as the two made their way down the hall.

"Like a rock. Anyway, today we'll start working on Chung's dreadful table manners." Elesis said. When it came to anything involving food Ara was the queen of the world.

"Yeah, I can tolerate a slob but that was too much." Ara admitted.

"Well, I suppose we should start with some tea." Elesis proposed.

"Oh, should we bring Aisha?"

"Good idea. She's a stickler for manners." The princess agreed with a smile.

"Ow!" Out of the blue came a pained yell. It sounded like Chung so it must have meant he screwed up somehow. In order to make sure they saw what happened the two rushed down the corridor to the origin of the sound, the garden. At the garden was a maid, Chung, and a very irritated Aisha.

"Aisha, what occurred to invoke a punishment?" Elesis asked calmly.

"He claims to have lost something in the hedge here and instead of helping my maid find it he just stood there staring at her behind." Aisha growled.

"Well why did you hit me anyway!?" Chung demanded.

"Chung you have eight chances left. I have given my close friends and family full permission to deliver further penalties should I not be present to witness your failure." Elesis said, void of emotion or care for his wellbeing at the moment, "Now, did you really lose something?"

"Y-Yes mistress." The maid said, head still in the bushes, "I can see something here but can't reach it."

"Ann, get up." Aisha said with a sigh. She did so and Aisha used her magic to pull the object from the bushes, "Are you bloody serious?"

"A piece of glass?" Elesis was confused. This so called precious item was little more than a fragment from a colored glass window. On the small shard it looked to bear half of an eye and the rim of the nose of a person's face. Chung snatched the shard from Aisha's hand as she looked ready to throw it away.

"It's all I have left of my grandmother. I think that's enough to make it a personal item." Chung said with a hint of anger and to avoid being hit again for his action.

"I see." Elesis said simply, "Come, you will both be accompanying me for morning tea. It is time to do something about those dreadful manners of yours." Elesis sneered.

"I agree fully." Aisha said firmly.

"Whatever." Chung said as expected. Aisha walked behind him as they made their way through the hedge maze to a small clearing with a table and chairs. They sat down and Aisha left to have her maids bring the tea. Elesis and Ara sat down with grace and form while Chung on the other hand was slumped and apparently bored.

"For El's sake at least sit with some dignity." Elesis said harshly.

"I sit to be comfortable, I'm comfortable." Chung retorted.

"You. Up." A voice came from behind him and Chung was hoisted upright in his chair by Aisha. She sat down calmly in the last chair, "If you lose your posture I will administer a strike."

"And I grant her permission to do so." Elesis said. Chung grumbled in disagreement but sat upright. One of the servants returned with the tea and set it out on the table. After it was poured they began to drink and talk. To Elesis' surprise Chung was quite formal in his gestures. However his manners still required dire work. She couldn't quite comprehend it; Chung had good form and clearly knew how to act at formal affairs yet he was such a child and refused to do so.

"So Elesis, have you seen Elsword recently?" Aisha asked suddenly.

"No, why?" Elesis asked as she came to the conclusion that Chung had the full ability to be respectable but he just didn't care enough to do it.

"I swear that boy keeps vanishing for some reason." Aisha mused, "Haven't seen him all day and he was up and out of his room before anyone even went to go and try to wake him."

"Hmmm….." Elesis was intrigued. Elsword was nothing if not a late riser.

"Maybe he's just trying to change his sleeping schedule?" Ara proposed innocently.

"Who knows?" The crimsonette just shrugged.

…..

Elesis closed her bedroom door and flopped onto the bed. Dinner was more manageable than last night but Elesis still couldn't think of a reason for why Chung just refused to act like a proper prince.

"The teaching is there….but not the dedication." Elesis muttered. She rolled over and pulled out her diary for another entry; she had gotten a tad lazy on the subject.

_**Today I learned that Chung does in fact know full well how to be a proper noble. I suppose my main trial now is to just get his attitude around. Also Aisha mentioned Elsword has been acting funny, perhaps I should talk to him about it if I get the chance? Father has still been very forceful in his mannerisms to remind me that I have apparently no choice but to marry Chung but I don't care. I'll make my own choice. That glass shard Chung was so agitated about, he said it was the only memory he has of his grandmother. I wonder if I should ask about that, maybe it will help him open up a bit? Ara seems to have developed quite the crush on Raven, it's pretty amusing. Sadly we both know Raven is a man of duty and in his mind he has no time for such matters. Funny, Rena's kind of the same way. Alas, these thoughts don't matter. I have only one goal at this time, and that's to get Chung's mindset on a better railing.**_

Elesis closed her diary and tossed it onto her dresser before wrapping herself up in the sheets and drifting off to sleep.

…

"Princess?"

"Urgh…." Elesis groaned as she heard a voice rousing her from sleep.

"Princess you must wake up. Your father has ordered for us to select your wedding dress." At those final words Elesis shot up, wide awake.

"What?!"

"Y-You're royal father has informed us that your wedding is to take place tomorrow." The maid stuttered, intimidated by Elesis' rage.

"That…..bastard….." Elesis trembled.

"M-Majes-."

"Out." Elesis ordered. The maid stumbled a slight curtsey before leaving the room. Elesis was up on her feet. She went to her dresser and started throwing clothes onto the bed before grabbing a large bag from the closet and stuffing them inside, "My own father won't even respect my wishes and my mother wouldn't let this go over her head without consent. They just don't care do they?" Elesis said sadly to herself. By no means was she ready to marry Chung as he was now; no not until he had proven himself. She stripped off her night gown and pulled out her combat uniform she had fashioned herself in her free time. She grabbed her personal claymore and strapped it to her back before sitting down on the vanity. She took out a paper and pencil and began to write a letter.

_**Dear Elsword, **_

_**Don't be sad and don't come looking for me. With mother and father clearly not caring for my happiness and enforcing my marriage I can't stay any longer. You're the best little brother anyone could ask for, funny and kind and a little bit cute to be honest. I know you'll do fine without me there to guide you, just focus on your happiness and that of our people. Even though I am running away please let mother and father know I still do and always will love them. Tell Ara to keep cooking that food I will miss so much, and Aisha to never let her bossy nature leave her. Please make sure Rena does not come for me. If she is really my personal guard she will respect my wishes. I go now to find a true love and a simpler life.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your big sister, Elesis.**_

With teary eyes she folded the paper and stuck it to the mirror after writing her brother's name on it. She made sure the straps on her sheath and bag were well secure before walking out to her balcony.

"Elesis?!" She heard her mother's voice and looked back to see the queen and king were on their balcony as well.

"What are you doing?!" Envard demanded.

"You both know! You did this!" Elesis yelled back, and jumped off the ledge. As she plummeted she grabbed onto one of the banners and began to swing to the castle ramparts.

"Stop her!" The king yelled to the guards. Those on the wall made ready to catch Elesis as she leapt onto the ramparts. Without any effort she drew her blade and knocked them out cleanly without injury. She ran up the ramparts and jumped off to the stables as she whistled for her horse. As it rushed out of the stables she landed on her faithful steed's back and reared her in. By the time the guards has become organized and even reached the stables Elesis was out of the city and heading for the forests.

Later that day Elsword, Rena, Aisha, Chung and Camilla all stood in the empty room Elesis had abandoned. Elsword had just read his sister's note aloud and Camilla was mortified.

"Envard…..this is his fault….." She choked out.

"Mother, dad just wants what's best for the king-." Camilla shot up and interrupted her son.

"Because of that your sister has run away! Or have you already forgotten!?"

"Majesty! Please calm down!" Rena said, and forced her to sit down again. Chung was quiet the entire time. Elsword glared at him.

"See you don't even care." Chung still said nothing. Elsword shook his head, "You have the ability to be someone worth respecting. But you have no heart and now I have no sister because of that." Elsword growled as his hands balled into fists.

"None of this is my fault." Chung said faintly. The crimson prince's eyebrow twitched and his fist shot out and nailed the arrogant noble in the side. Chung stumbled and braced against the bedpost as Elsword turned and stormed out of the room. Camilla was crying now.

"Rena…..please, find her and make her see…."

"But what about-." Camilla stood up.

"I will make my husband see compassion." Camilla said coldly. Rena nodded.

"Very well. I will depart now." She said, and left the room.


	7. The New is the Old

Chapter Seven: The New is the Old

Elesis brought her horse to a slow canter on a forest path. She had rode at full speed for a few hours; she was in unfamiliar territory now. She didn't know where she was, only the way home. She sighed and filled with despair she looked to the sky.

"Where the El do I even begin?" She asked herself. She was just a princess, as much as it hurt her she didn't know what it was like to live a working life. The spoiled pampering was all she really knew. She could care for a husband, she had been trained as such, but not much else apart from swordplay. Her horse looked to her as if she was concerned, "It's fine, we'll figure something out."

Elesis heard something, a carriage, and turned to see a black carriage coming towards her. Maybe she could ask for directions or something. As the carriage reached her it slowed its pace to match her steed. The driver was not human but Nasod. It pointed to her and made a motion for her to stop. As she did so did the carriage. Elesis dismounted her horse and the door opened.

"I beg your pardon, but are you Elesis of Velder?" A man stepped out. He had a smart looking white suit on, with several strange machines floating behind him, and long white hair.

"Yes, who is asking?" Elesis asked defensively.

"My name is Addel of Altera." Elesis blinked, what was the prince of Altera doing here? "Me and my sister were just passing through on our way home."

"I….see." Elesis stared at him.

"Why are you all alone?"

"I've….run away from home." Elesis found herself admitting.

"I see….might I ask why?"

"My parents planned to force me into a marriage I refused to be in, so I ran away." Add seemed to be lost in thought.

"Why don't you come with us?" Add asked.

"Eh?"

"It may not work, as my family has been looking for a suitable bride for myself, but I can't just let you wander aimlessly with no plans." He said. Elesis blinked. _I don't think I'd mind marrying him, he is already much more respectable than Chung is._

"I….I'll accept your offer." She said, dismounting her horse.

"Oberon." A voice from in the carriage called for someone and a Nasod butler appeared and took her horse's reigns.

"Our servant will take care of your horse until we arrive." Add said. The two walked to the vehicle and Add held out his hand to help Elesis into the carriage.

"Thank you." She said kindly.

"Oh my, Add is this who I think it is?" A girl asked and Elesis looked up to see an elegant Nasod female in a stunning black dress. Add came in and sat next to her.

"Yes it is." He said and the carriage began to move.

"But why are you out here?" She asked.

"I ran away from home, personal reasons."

"Well will you ever go back?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't think so." Elesis sighed, "Anyway, what's your name?"

"Evelyn of Altera." She said gracefully.

"Altera has been so distant from the world, why are you two out here by yourselves?" Add and Eve looked at each other.

"It's your call." Add said.

"Elesis, can you keep a secret? No one must know about this besides us." Eve said.

"I swear."

"Also, please don't hate us for this." Eve said, "Me and…..your brother are in love." Elesis blinked.

"So that's why he's been getting up so early." Eve nodded.

"Yes, we ran into each other some few years ago and I gave him a communications device to keep so we could talk in secret. My brother here helped me make a large long distance teleporter in secret so we could get out of Altera undetected and pay Elsword a visit out of the castle."

"Eve, would I be able to join you on your next visit?" Elesis asked, "I'm angry at my parents, not at my brother. I'll miss him."

"Of course you can!" Eve said cheerily.

"When will you be going next?"

"Tomorrow, we visit daily."

"Only for an hour though." Add reminded. Eve sighed.

"Just an hour, but an hour without equal."

"At least until the next day I bet." Elesis teased, and the three of them laughed.

"We'll be home shortly." Add said, "When and if we are asked our story is we found you wandering the island of Altera after having run away from home for an undisclosed reason. It's part of our cover; Eve normally likes to take a ride around the land to sight see so we use that as an excuse to come here."

"I see." Elesis replied as she took in the plan.

"You do know that….mother and father will probably force you into marriage with my brother correct?" Eve asked nervously.

"He has told me of it." Elesis said.

"To be honest…..I don't want to marry." Add said.

"Why?"

"I'd make a horrible ruler." He sighed, "Eve is much more suited for it than me."

"Then…we'll do what we can." Elesis said, "And if we have to I'll be there to help you rule."

"Thank you, but I pray that doesn't happen."

"Add doesn't like telling people what to do." Eve explained, "He feels bad about it, even just asking people for help. Please, try to avoid marriage however you can." Eve pleaded.

"I'll do what I must." _Pity, he'd make a nice husband though._

"Alright everyone, straight faces." Eve said, patting down her dress.

"Wait." Elesis said suddenly. At Add's signal the carriage stopped. Elesis got out of the carriage, "If we're going with the plan that I've run away it would be better to make it seem like it had been some time."

"What are you planning?"

"I'll get dirty and hurt myself. If you two express enough concern for me we might be able to pass by easier." Elesis explained. Eve and Add nodded, it was a sensible plan.

"But do you really need to injure yourself?"

"If I'm hurt I can't exactly go through a marriage ceremony can I?" Elesis reminded, "It will give me more time to think things through."

"Just, don't do it too bad. We don't want to ruin the seats."

"I'll wrap it up, don't worry." Elesis swore, "I'll be right back."

She stepped into the trees and quickly found a nice dirt slope with an easy route back up. She sighed and jumped down and rolled down the hill, hitting a few stones and gaining a bruise or two. She stood up at the bottom and looked at herself, she was well and truly dirty and had dirt clinging to her hair and coat. She drew her sword and drew it across her arms and legs for lacerations, making the cuts jagged to appear more natural. Then for the major injury she stabbed her thigh. She resisted and held in the scream before cleaning her blade and putting it away. She ripped off some of her white coat.

"I liked this coat too, ah well. It can be fixed easy enough." She said. She wrapped the dirtied and torn cloth around the wound and limped up the slope to the carriage. She got inside.

"That's…..very convincing." Add blinked.

"Get a move on! I want this treated before anything gets infected!" Eve ordered to the driver and they took off. The teleporter location was not far from the city; they arrived within ten minutes. As the carriage came to a quick halt in the courtyard of the castle, the black carved El Crystal matching the rest of the city; in fact it looked like a cathedral over a castle, the butler Oberon carried Elesis out of the carriage. She acted tired and sore, which she honestly was, as two Nasods approached. _Wait, one's human._ Elesis corrected herself.

"Add! Eve! Out of the carriage now!" The Nasod woman ordered. The two did so; this woman must be the queen.

"Explain what this is." The human male growled. He had short, slightly spiky hair and purple and black clothes. He had machines floating behind his back much like Add. The Nasod bore a striking resemblance to Eve but her hair was significantly shorter and spun into braided buns on the side.

"Father, we were out for a little ride when we found this woman on the road." Eve lied smoothly, a perfect poker face.

"We identified her as Elesis Sieghart, and took her into the carriage and brought her back here for treatment."

"Why should we help a princess from another kingdom, what is she doing here anyway!?"

"I….ran away from home." Elesis said softly, the blood loss from her inflicted wounds starting to get to her.

"Why?" Eve's mother asked kindly.

"They wished…..to force me into an….undesired marriage…." Elesis breathed, "I couldn't….go through with it. So….I ran away. I knew Altera became isolated so….I took shelter in the forest here. I ended up getting….hurt though…."

"Oberon, take her to Ferdinand. Tell him I order a full treatment of her wounds." Oberon nodded and rushed off.

"Eve why-!?"

"Quiet you!" She snapped at her husband. Elesis heard the exchange, Add and Eve's names must have been passed down the family line. If their mother was Eve as well, the king must also be Add. Elesis felt faint, and passed out before they found the one referred to as Ferdinand.

After several hours, Elesis forced her eyes open. She wasn't in an infirmary but a lovely bedroom in one of the towers.

"Oh! You're awake." Elesis looked over to see Eve sitting by her bed.

"Oh, Eve." Elesis sighed.

"Mother bought the act completely!" She said happily.

"And the king?"

"Oh, daddy has no say in anything around here." Eve giggled, "He acts all tough but when mom even just glares at him he shrinks away like a puppy. Mom's word is law in the castle, especially to dad."

"You didn't tell me you had the same names." Elesis said.

"Yes I suppose we should clarify." Eve said, "I'm Evelyn Altera the XI. My brother is Addel Altera the XI. Mother and father are Evelyn and Addel Altera the X, both of course."

"I see."

"You should get some more rest." Eve said, "You kinda went overboard."

"I had to be certain." Elesis sighed. Eve knew she wasn't going to go to sleep and got an idea.

"Wanna talk to Elsword?" Elesis blinked at her. Eve pulled out a large panel from the drawer and handed it to her, "Press that button and just wait." Elesis did so without hesitation. There was a repeating ringing noise, and a light came on and an image appeared.

"Hey Ev-Sis?!" Elsword was shocked.

"Ssh!" Elesis shushed him.

"Why are you-?"

"Hey baby~." Eve sang as she leaned into view.

"Eve, why is my sister with you?" Elsword questioned.

"We ran into her on our way back and took her home with us." Eve said.

"I'm going to be living here Elsword." Elesis said, "Permanently? I don't know yet."

"Sis, mom is falling apart over here." Elsword said, "She locked herself in the observatory and hasn't come out since you left. I don't even know where dad is but it seems mother had no idea he was trying to force you to marry Chung, who for the record has vanished."

"Typical." Elesis growled.

"Chung?" Eve tilted her head, "That sleazy prince of Hamel?"

"Yes, I was engaged to him and I was working on molding him into a proper man before I considered marriage but my father had other plans." Elesis said.

"Mom didn't listen either." Elsword said, drawing their attention back, "She sent Rena after you."

"Stupid elf….." Elesis sighed.

"Don't worry Elesis, she won't make it here anyway." Eve said, "No one comes or goes to or from this island, and the teleporter is only visible to me so she can't find it."

"Still, she'll find a way." Elesis said.

"Hey sis? Will you-."

"I'll see you tomorrow bro." Elesis said. He smiled.

"Yeah, see you." The image blacked out, and Elesis sighed.

"Now, you get some sleep Elesis." Eve ordered, tucking the princess into the sheets. Elesis made no objection, just closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	8. Courting for Two

Chapter Eight: Courting for Two

Elesis' eyes opened slowly. Her wounds, while self-inflicted, were sore and irritable as she sat upright in her bed. She sighed with a mix of relief and sadness. She had found a nice place to call her new home, but now she learned she overreacted and that her father was the only one forcing the marriage. Now that Camilla knew it would be entirely up to her own decision.

"Elesis?" A voice, accompanied by a series of soft knocks, flowed in from the door. It sounded like Eve. However she couldn't figure out which Eve; they sounded too much alike.

"One moment." Elesis replied as she crawled out of bed.

"Hurry up, we have to hurry if we want to meet Elsword on time." That sentence concluded it was the younger Eve.

"Let me get dressed!" Elesis said eagerly. She couldn't wait to see her brother again. She found a simple, plain, red dress had been laid out for her on the dresser and assumed it was set out for her. She slipped into it with ease and put on the heels that matched it. She opened the door and sighed as she saw her newest friend waiting there.

"All set?"

"Yes, let's go."

"Remember, we're going on a sightseeing ride around the region." Eve explained their excuse.

"Got it."

"Add is waiting for us at the carriage, we had better hurry. We're normally gone before mother and father wake up and they went to bed on a bad note last night."

"May I ask why?" Elesis had a sinking suspicion this was linked to her.

"Well, father really doesn't like you, or your being here. He's mainly why we're so isolated." Eve said as they reached the bottom of the flight of stairs and headed down the large hall to the main entrance. The stained glass windows painted the black walls a breath taking array of colors.

"I see." Elesis replied calmly.

"But mother is…..well….." Eve trailed off, trying to find the words, "She's most likely decided to make you Add's wife."

"I'll have to be careful then."

"Well if you don't prove to be of worth she'll probably send you home against your will." Eve said sadly. Elesis didn't know how to reply to that as they reached the courtyard and swiftly got into the carriage Add was standing by. He got inside as well and his personal butler started their trip to the teleporter outside the city.

"Something wrong Elesis?" Add inquired delicately.

"I'm trying to think about what to do about this new predicament." She replied. Add closed his eyes and crossed his legs, knowing what she spoke of, and thought about it himself.

"We can't just have you prove you're a bad match for me, mother will dispose of you." He thought out loud, "But….hmmm…..Eve."

"Yes?"

"Didn't Lady Eliza pass away last week?" Add said. Eve blinked, and then gasped slightly.

"Oh yes! That's right!" She turned to the confused princess next to her, "Lady Eliza was our mother's closest friend for many years. Mom only had one person in her 'circle' of friends, and it was her." Eve said.

"But she passed away recently, but this is an opportunity." Elesis caught on to their plot.

"Let me guess, you're thinking if I can befriend the queen well enough she'll keep me around even if she thinks we aren't a match?" The siblings nodded.

"Mother doesn't seem like it, but she really wants someone to call her friend. If you can win her over you'll be home free." Eve said. There was a sudden rumbling hum and the scenery around the carriage changed to match the forest Elesis had been in the day before.

"I'll do what I can, but I'll definitely need help." She admitted.

"Well, no point bothering about that right now." Eve said with a bright smile, "We're almost to your brother." She pointed out.

"I won't intrude on your time together."

"Oh please, I'm the one who won't intrude." She said sweetly. Eve looked out the window, "Oh, we're here!" Looking out the window as well Elesis saw a fair sized cottage in the distance, nestled on a forest path in the trees. Standing in front of house looking at one of the windows was a head of hair that made both girls' hearts flutter. The carriage came to a stop and Elesis and Eve darted out and ran across the meadow towards the house.

"Elsword!" They both called out. The prince stood up and turned around.

"Eve! Sis!" He ran up them and they ended up on the floor as they ran into each other for a tight embrace. They just laid there, holding each other and laughing from joy. Finally they got up and went into the house.

"What's that smell?" Elesis asked when she caught the fragrance of cooked meat.

"I always make a meal when we meet." Elsword said as he went into the dining room. Eve and Elesis followed and the crimsonette was surprised to see a very well done meal set out on the table consisting of meat, mashed potatoes, and assorted vegetables. Elsword pulled a chair out for Eve and sat down next to her. Elesis sat down beside him and they helped themselves. Eve and Elsword held hands as they ate and Elesis found it quite cute. But she had questions. After all she was his elder sibling.

"So, Eve."

"Yes Elesis?" The silverette replied.

"As Elsword's older sister I have a right to ask about this." Eve set down her fork and sat attentively, expecting this to happen, "How long have you been seeing my brother?"

"The past three years." Eve said.

"Have you taken my brother's virginity?" Elesis asked and her brother choked in his food.

"Elesis!"

"Yes I have."

"Eve!"

"If it is any consolation, I too was a virgin. We gave each other the right to take that from one another." Eve said.

"I see."

"In fact…..I have to say something myself." Eve said, looking at Elsword.

"What is it dear?" Elsword tried to calm himself down.

"Elsword…..I'm pregnant." Eve said abruptly. Now Elesis choked on her food and Elsword just stared at her. He was frozen.

"H-How long?" He stuttered.

"I'm not sure, but not long. The stages are early, I found out last week." Eve explained. She expected both of them to be angry. Elesis just smiled and tapped her brother's shoulder.

"Any names picked out yet?" She teased. Eve smiled as Elsword blushed and looked at his sister.

"Hey! Not cool!" The girls laughed.

"But still, this isn't good." Elesis said seriously.

"Indeed." Eve agreed. Elsword looked back and forth in confusion.

"Unless you choose to get an abortion…..Eve will find out eventually." Elesis said.

"Yes…..Mother will be furious." Eve cringed.

"Can't we just come clean? I mean if I make a good impression it'll be fine right?" Elsword proposed.

"Mother would either kill you, or beat you savagely, and perform the abortion herself." Eve said, tearing up slightly. She had no idea what they should do.

"Eve, I have to get on your mother's good side anyway right?" Elesis began, forming a plan.

"Yes."

"Well, wouldn't your mother trust her friend?"

"Definitely, mother always listened and took into consideration everything Lady Eliza said to her." Eve said.

"Well….When I befriend your mother, I can encourage her that Elsword would be a perfect match for you." Elesis said, "If I can get her to consent to marriage it will be fine!"

"But-!"

"I know." Elesis cut the Nasod princess off, "I'll need to work quickly before it becomes obvious that you are pregnant."

"I'm surprised mother doesn't already know." Eve said, "But I suppose the loss of her closest friend has distracted her."

"And from what I understand your father is of little concern?"

"Yes, but he does have a trick or two up his sleeve." Eve said, "He knows how to do certain things in ways that mother can't learn of."

"I see." Elesis sighed, "Elsword, how have things been at home?"

"Chaotic but also good." Elsword said, "Rena returned and said she lost your trail, and I see why now. Mother literally beat the shit out of dad." Elesis couldn't help but smile, "He's in a sling now with a broken arm and several fractured ribs as well as a dislocated foot, shoulder, and hip." Elesis blinked.

"El, mom was pissed wasn't she?"

"You're telling me. She even had me punch him around for a bit." Elsword said.

"Apart from that, what else?"

"Chung showed up again, but he keeps suddenly vanishing. He hasn't talked to anyone since you ran away." Elsword said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's changed for some reason." Elsword closed his eyes, hands locked together as he placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his fists, "He's not sleeping in random spots, he hasn't been that disrespectful either. Aisha told me she saw him helping the maids clean up the dining room last night."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Yeah, and I'm living with him. How do you think I feel?" Elsword said.

"I hope we get this all sorted out babe." Eve said as she kissed his cheek and stood up, "We have to go."

"Very well." Elesis said as she stood up, "We'll see you sometime soon bro."

"Take care Elesis." Elsword said, still thinking, "I'll keep an eye on Chung."

"Thanks. In all honesty I do hope he changes." Elesis said.

* * *

><p>Eve, Add, and Elesis soon returned to the city in Altera. The king and queen had recently begun their daily routines and Eve suggested to Elesis it would be best to start working on her relationship with the queen right away. Agreeing fully Elesis had gotten changed into a more high class dress, a dark shade of blue with several layers, and asked a passing servant to take her to the queen. Eve was currently sitting on her bedroom balcony overlooking the garden and having tea as she normally did.<p>

"Her majesty is right through here miss." The maid who escorted her bowed graciously.

"Thank you." Elesis said, and knocked on the door as the maid left.

"Who is it?" Eve asked from within.

"Elesis, majesty. I was wondering if I may come in."

"Enter." Eve called. Elesis opened the door and walked inside to see the queen sitting on the balcony. A Nasod butler and maid were standing by the glass doors and let her pass, "Oberon." At Eve's voice the butler pulled out a chair for Elesis and helped her sit down.

"Thank you." Elesis said as Oberon returned to his post.

"Elesis, I would like to extend my apologies for my husband's behavior yesterday." Eve said suddenly.

"It's fine your highness." Elesis said with a calm smile, "I was hoping to get to know you."

"I must say I would like to learn of you as well." Eve replied, "After all, I feel like you would make a lovely partner for my son."

"Oh I don't think so." Elesis laughed lightly, "But I am honored you think so highly of me."

"I understand that you ran away from home to escape a forced marriage." Eve said.

"Yes. I wanted to mold my fiancé into a proper husband but my father had other plans. I do miss my family, but I made a choice and I stand by it."

"I admire your determination." Eve said, "You remind me of a late friend of mine." Elesis perked up slightly. _I remind her? This is great!_

"Oh, Eve told me about that when she invited me on a sightseeing trip of the area." Elesis said, "Lady Eliza sounded like quite a respectable lady."

"Indeed she was." Eve agreed as she took a sip of her tea, "I will miss her dearly."

"Majesty, might I ask something?"

"Please, call me Eve." She said. Elesis sighed, there was going to be great confusion about which Eve she would be speaking of.

"As you wish. Eve I know you have considered me to marry your son, but might I ask if there are any candidates for Eve?"

"Evelyn…..I have not been able to find anyone suitable in Altera." Eve sighed.

"Well, I could suggest someone."

"Oh? Please enlighten me." Eve said.

"Well, not to boast or anything, but I think my brother Elsword would be perfect." Elesis said. Eve raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"And why is that?"

"Well, Elsword is a very clean young man. He's strong and fully capable of defending those close to him and has a love for those who return it to him and always puts his people and family first. He's respectable and I have a gut feeling that if he and Eve met they would get along very well."

"Well…..he is your brother." Eve closed her eyes. She opened them and smiled, "I will take your advice. I suppose I should arrange for a meeting."

"This Friday is my mother's birthday, perhaps we could attend then?"

"Marvelous idea." Eve said.

"And Eve?"

"Yes?"

"I do not mean to impose but…..I think it would be best for me to return home when we go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure my father has gotten the message by now and I will be free to continue shaping my fiancé to be a proper suitor."

"Very well. I suppose Add will have to find another girl." Eve said.

"Thank you Majesty." Elesis thanked. They spent the rest of the day talking to one another on the balcony over tea.


	9. Home is Where Your Secrets Are

Chapter Nine: Home is Where Your Secrets Are

"Are you sure about this Elesis? You can still back out." Eve asked, filled with concern, as she helped her friend get ready to leave. In the week she had befriended the queen Elesis had been gifted a lot of clothing and jewelry so it turned out she had arrived with nothing and was leaving with quite the amount of luggage.

"I'm fine Eve. Besides, someone has to vouch for you when we tell my mother." Elesis pointed out since her and Elsword's family had no idea about the secret relationship.

"I guess so….but what about your fath-?"

"My mother makes the decisions around Velder, my father is merely a figure head and a commander during war." Elesis said plainly. Due to this whole turn of events she had lost a lot of respect for her father.

"I'm certain he will ask for forgiveness Elesis." Eve said, "Even my father has made mistakes he felt bad about."

"I find that hard to believe, he's pretty cold."

"Well once he ended causing Add to get hurt, his arm was in a cast for a month, and the entire time father felt horrible."

"Well, family is a love of a different kind." Elesis smiled. She placed her hand on Eve's belly suddenly, "You should know that."

"Elesis! Don't mess around!" She whined and stepped back. They both began to laugh as they finished packing. Servants came in and took the bags down to the convoy of carriages. Eve and Add, queen and king, were both waiting for their guest and children at the carriage.

"Ah, you two all set to go?" Eve brother met them just outside the bedroom door.

"Yes."

"It was nice to have you here Elesis, but I think you're making the right choice." Add said.

"Thank you." Elesis replied graciously, Add was a good friend to know and she was glad she met him.

"But what about Chung?" Eve asked.

"The same as before." Elesis sighed, "Either he changes to someone I will appreciate or I'm kicking him out." The princess smiled slightly at the thought, Chung had been nothing but trouble for her life.

"Well I do hope he changes. But don't you think there's a reason he's so disrespectful?" Eve proposed.

"He's a lazy, arrogant Hamel noble." Elesis grumbled.

"I think there's something different." Eve said, sounding like she was referencing something.

"Perhaps." Add said in the same manner.

"Can we not talk about this right now? He's the main reason I ran away and I don't want to end up changing my mind." Elesis said. She didn't want to think of Chung until she had to.

"So Elesis, what do you think about us becoming your in laws?" Eve asked with a smile.

"Best gift ever." Elesis responded quickly.

"Well that's if we get consent." Add reminded. They walked out the main doors and into the courtyard where the king and queen waited for them in a large, black carriage. Add helped Elesis and Eve into the carriage, careful not to rustle their dresses, and got in after them. No sooner had they sat down were they on their way to the port.

"So, finally chose to stop leeching off us eh?" Add said with his arms and legs crossed. Elesis paid him no mind as she knew the problem would quickly be resolved. As she had that thought Eve lashed out and smacked her husband across the face.

"Do not speak to our guests like that my dear." Eve scolded, "As you know she will be our daughter-in-law with any luck. Elesis, I apologize for my husband's behavior."

"It's alright Eve." The crimsonette said calmly as she sipped some tea from the small table in the center of the spacious carriage. Eve looked out the window and noticed something.

"Mother, why are we heading away from the port?" Eve asked, feeling nervous as they were in familiar territory.

"Evelyn Eldrew Altera, do you think me a fool?" Eve said calmly as the carriage shuddered as they passed through the secret portal Eve used to get to Elsword. Eve and Add swallowed as they felt their lives were over.

"If we didn't keep tabs on you all the time we'd be horrible parents." The king said.

"We've known of your little affair since the day it began." Eve said calmly, "I will admit, Elesis was right and Elsword seems a fair fit for you." Eve and Elesis smiled and looked at each other, hope in their eyes, "But with you pregnant if his family does not consent to this marriage we will take him by force." That hope that had sparked was now extinguished.

"I'm sure they'll consent majesty." Elesis said nervously. Not only was she completely unsure but she was sure Elsword was going to get beat for keeping this a secret and for doing it in the first place.

"We will see." Eve said.

"We're here already?" Add, the prince, asked as he looked out the window to see the city of Velder. A wave of euphoria swept through Elesis' soul as she looked out at her home. She should never have run away but if she didn't she wouldn't have known of Eve and Elsword.

"We readjusted the coordinates for your little toy." Add said.

"I'm so nervous…" Eve said, her heart beating fast.

"Don't be, the queen replied to our message." Eve assured. They were in the city now and Elesis couldn't wait to see her family and friends again. As they pulled into the courtyard they saw all of Elesis' closest friends and family waiting for them. Even Chung was present and didn't seem that bored. In fact he seemed distracted. As their Nasod butler opened the door Camilla stepped forward to meet them.

"Eve, this was an unexpected pleasure."

"Likewise Camilla." Eve and Elesis' mothers both curtsied, "But I have some news before we settle in."

"Oh? What is it?"

"It appears my daughter, Eve, and your son have been seeing each other in secret for some time." Elsword visibly stiffened like a stone, "And to top it off he has impregnated my daughter. I demand them to be wed."

"I see…..Elsword?" Camilla calmly turned to her son and Elesis muttered a quick prayer to the El and hoped Elsword wouldn't die at such a young age today.

"Y-Yes mother?"

"Care to explain?" The queen's eyebrow twitched slightly. Camilla's famous 'five second twitch', a sign that one had five seconds before things turned ugly. Elsword rushed to Eve's side and took her hand.

"Mother I met Eve a long time ago and we soon fell in love. With Eve's family in isolation we chose to meet in secret and that is why we didn't tell anyone. If you will allow it I would want nothing more than to marry her!" Elsword quickly blundered out and once he was done he held his love tightly.

"I see. Well, since her mother clearly demands a wedding and you have proclaimed an heir I have no choice but to consent." Camilla said. She smiled at the other queen, "Quite the present you brought me."

"The pleasure is mine. Tea?" Eve asked and Camilla nodded as the two walked off. Chung walked up to Elesis, Raven following closely. He looked down at the floor.

"Elesis I….I'm sorry for how I've been acting."

"It's fine Chung." Elesis was shocked, Chung did appear changed. He looked up to say something and suddenly cringed. Elesis turned to see a grand carriage enter the courtyard and a large man stepped out. Helputt, king of Hamel. However the queen was not present.

"Chung." Helputt gruffly greeted him as he walked by into the castle.

"Father." Chung mumbled before turning and walking off. Eve, Elsword, Elesis and Add all looked at one another.

"I wonder what that was about…." Eve pondered.

"It is like I told you mi'lady." Raven came up to the group, "Chung and his father have always been on tedious terms."

"I knew it." Eve smiled slightly, "I knew there was a secret for why he acts the way you said."

"I guess you're right. Perhaps we can find out today." Elesis said.

"Shall we go to the garden dear?" Elsword asked.

"Gladly~! Elesis, won't you walk with us?" Eve offered.

"Sure. Oh, but-!" Elesis turned to the carriage and saw Raven carrying all her bags.

"I will handle your luggage, please enjoy your return." Raven said as he walked off.

Eve and the Siegharts all walked back around the castle walls to the royal garden. Entering the hedge maze they laughed and caught up on what Elesis missed during her stay. Chung had quickly fallen down his chances to one last slap. Elesis was thinking about giving him a second chance but she wasn't sure.

"Still, I wonder what could be going on with Chung and his dad." Elsword said, genuinely confused.

"True, the worst I've ever seen was when I was left at the castle with them and when we went to come home his dad called him out to the back. Chung clearly seemed scared and I thought his dad just threatened him or something to not screw up this engagement." Elesis said.

"It must be something long off….." Eve murmured, "What else do we know?"

"Well, he has this little glass shard that he treasures dearly." Elesis said, "Something about his only memento of his grandmother."

"Maybe there's a link?" Eve inquired. Elsword suddenly stopped, "Elsword?"

"You hear that?" He asked suddenly. They grew quiet and in the distance they heard someone talking. Curious at the new event they crept along towards the voices and peered around the corner to see Chung and his father standing in the middle of the central clearing of the garden. They were clearly having a disagreement.

"When will you learn boy?" Helputt growled.

"Shut up! I'm still holding true to our family code so why are you being such an ass about it?!" Chung snapped back.

"You have twisted your honor boy! It is not the same!" Helputt growled, "With tactics such as that you cannot stand against what matters!"

"Shut up damn it!"

"Enough words! I will show you through action!" Helputt's chest glowed and with a bright flash he was in his armor, cannon in hand. Eve blinked in amazement, was that the sacred guardian stone native to the Seiker family? She had heard of it but never seen it herself.

Before Chung could speak his father lunged at him. He jumped to the side as the white giant landed with an earth shaking crash. Chung's chest glowed as well and soon he too was in white armor with a cannon in his hands. But this was different.

"W-What?" Elesis breathed.

"What is it sis?" Elsword asked, not looking away as Chung and his father smashed their cannons together and shoved each other in a competition of brawn.

"That….that armor….It….Chung was the one who saved my life that day Elsword!" Elesis breathed.

"Really?!" Eve was shocked.

"That's it, I'm stopping this now." Elesis got up and walked around the corner.

"Elesis!" Eve reached for her but Elsword held her back.

"Shh!"

"Helputt! Chung!" Elesis called out. The two masked men looked at her and suddenly stumbled back in surprise. Their armor vanished and Chung was shocked, his mouth open in surprise. Helputt just scoffed and walked off, not seeing any point in dealing with the princess.

"E-Elesis you-!"

"Chung, I was wrong about you." Elesis said as she stood in front of him. She looked at her feet, "I didn't know of the plight between you and your father, but now I know you did something for me I would never have imagined." She looked up at him with upturned eyes, "You saved my life."

"I-It was nothing….You were in trouble, I had to help." Chung said, looking away. Elesis smiled. _Strong, noble, and humble too. I'd say we've flipped a dirty coin over to see the shiny side._ She thought to herself.

"Chung, look at me." Elesis said. He did so and she held his hands, "I think that this Chung is one I could live with, if you'll take me." Elesis said with a warm smile.

"I…." Chung looked down and let go of her hands, "I can't…."

"Why not?" Elesis was surprised.

"I'm not good enough. My father is right, like always…."

"Right about what? Please, tell me Chung."

"All the men of my family use the Guardian Stone. But I played around with mine a bit, thanks to my grandmother telling me to explore my own soul, and instead of wielding a great cannon like my father my own Destroyer became little more than an ammo storage unit for two pistols I fashioned." He reached into his coat and pulled out two long, silver pistols, "He sees it as if I had dirtied our pride, that I'm not strong enough to protect my people."

"I say he's wrong." Elesis said. Chung blinked, "It takes great courage to change something so well implemented into your family history. You easily saved my life, and you're still a strong man Chung to be able to stand up to your father like that." Elesis looked down at the heavy indents in the floor from the boys' clash. She smiled, "I'm sure my parents and your mother can make your dad see sense."

"Elesis…..You'd do that for me? After all the crap I've put you through?"

"I see the real you now, Chung." Elesis said and leaned in close, "And I love what I see."

"Ele-Mmm!" Chung was cut off as Elesis pressed their lips together suddenly. He blinked in shock, not able to take in what was happening. He slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was right. This could work.

He'd make sure it did.


	10. Spin Me a Tale

Chapter Ten: Spin Me a Tale

Chung and Elesis, with a new found understanding, sat together on the grass in the meadow. Elsword and Eve had left some time ago so they were all alone. Elesis was surprised but glad. She saw a new side to Chung; a side she could understand and feel passion for.

"Chung, could we talk?" Elesis asked.

"Sure." Chung replied calmly.

"Why did you act so spoiled all the time?" Elesis inquired. He clearly was no such manner of noble and was in fact quite respectable.

"To get back at my dad I guess…." Chung sighed, fiddling with a blade of grass, "He always called me a failure and a disgrace, so I chose to give him that."

"Your father shouldn't dictate your life." Elesis comforted, holding his hand.

"And you're right. I won't anymore."

"Why did Delilah not come to the party?" Elesis asked. Their mothers both seemed to get along quite well after all.

"She didn't want to think about my father fighting with me again. She cries almost every night." Chung sighed, "I wish I could just make my father see."

"I think that's an easy solution." Elesis said. She smiled as he looked into her eyes, "One way would be to best your dad in combat."

"I can't do that. I've tried for years." Chung said.

"Then let's show him in another way." Elesis continued as she placed a hand on his chest, "When we are wed we will rule together. With our strengths combined we'll weed out the weaknesses and look out for our people."

"I suppose you're right." Chung said, looking up to the sky.

"Cheer up." Elesis squeezed his hand. He still needed confidence but that would be easy to fix. Elesis saw a small glint in his pocket; his grandmother's memento, "Hey Chung?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you tell me about your grandmother?" She asked delicately. Chung slowly pulled out the shard and stared at it.

"When I was just a kid my grandmother was my best friend. She always kept me company and would take me on walks in the garden when she was up for it. She'd tell me tales of when my parents were young." Chung smiled, "She was a great person. Funny, smart, and kind."

"I'd have loved to meet her."

"But one day she just suddenly…..stopped. I woke up to hear my mother crying in the distance. I crept downstairs and followed the noise to the infirmary. My grandmother had suffered a heart failure and passed away. I was devastated."

"How'd you get the shard?" Elesis assumed he didn't break a window for it.

"My grandmother made stained glass paintings for a hobby. She was working on one when she passed on and it broke. I kept a shard to remember her."

"I'm sorry for prying, it must have been hard to lose her." Elesis said.

"It was, but I had to move on." Chung smiled slightly.

"Come on, let's go to the party." Elesis said. Chung nodded and helped her to her feet before taking her arm and walking with her to the castle. Various nobles from the city had come to celebrate and Elesis kept an eye out for her friends, "Oh, this way."

"Huh?" Chung let Elesis pull him along towards the wine table. Elsword and Eve were standing there drinking white wine.

"Hey you two." Elesis smiled as they approached.

"Oh hey!" Eve hugged her friend when they met and smiled, "I'm so happy right now."

"Me too dear." Elsword wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You're getting married, we're getting married." The crimsonette flashed a smile at Chung who just fidgeted slightly and poured himself a glass of sherry.

"El, next thing we know Add's going to get married." Eve giggled.

"Fingers crossed!" Elesis pitched in, taking a glass of wine Chung handed her.

"Well, we've said hello to everyone but Aisha." Elsword said.

"By the way, where are the others? I should say hello and apologize." Elesis said.

"Last saw Ara at the fountain in the back." Elsword said.

"Well we didn't see her when we came in." Chung pointed out.

"Someone looking for me?" A soft voice asked from behind the table. Elesis turned and Ara was in the middle of calmly pouring a drink.

"Yes we were." Elesis smiled, "I'm sorry for causing such a fuss."

"Don't be, let's just forget about it." Ara laughed, "I have to say Aisha has been amusing tonight."

"How so?" The crimson prince probed.

"She's been following Add the whole time. I think she's falling for him." Ara joked.

"That'll be the day." Elesis laughed, joined by Elsword.

"Oh! There you are!" They looked back to see Aisha squirming through the crowd towards them. She went straight to Eve, "Eve, is your brother single?!"

"W-What?" Eve stammered at Aisha's aggression. Elsword and Elesis exchanged looks.

"He's just so…..so….organized!" Aisha sighed blissfully, "I've never met a man like him before. So high class and even matching my own standards." Those who knew Aisha well were trying not to laugh while Chung and Eve were just confused.

"Ask him out maybe?" Elesis fed fuel to the fire.

"You think I'd stand a chance? Oh El I should pretty myself up….or find a good dress…." Aisha began to ramble and Elesis, Elsword, and Ara were all having a grand time as the violet haired head maid ran over several possibilities to make Add her husband. However Eve and the Siegharts both knew Add had no intent to marry but didn't want to pop her bubble yet.

"Miss Aisha?"

"Eep!" Aisha jumped and turned around to see Add holding a folded up piece of paper.

"I noticed you dropped this." Add said as he handed it over. Aisha nodded and with a shaky hand took the paper and stuffed it in her pocket. He walked to the table and poured a drink before looking at the violet haired mess of mixed feelings, "Drink?"

"Add will you go out with me?!" Aisha suddenly blurted out before slapping herself on the cheek, "I-I mean s-sure! I'll take a drink!" Add blinked.

"Er…..I hate to inform you Aisha but I have no intent on marrying." Add said as he carefully handed her a drink.

"O-Oh….I see…." Aisha took the glass and hobbled away, clearly saddened and possibly upset.

"Well, with that sorted out…." Elesis chuckled slightly as she turned to Chung, "My mother will most likely just arranged for the legal documentation for our marriage so there won't be a ceremony."

"I don't mind." Chung said as he took a quick sip of his drink, "The less people involved the better."

"Aww, don't be like that." Elesis pouted. She noticed several nobles were dancing in the center of the ballroom. Looking back at Chung she held out her hand, "Will you treat me to a dance?" Chung blushed slightly before setting down his drink.

"Certainly." He said nervously. Taking her hand the prince escorted Elesis to the center of the dance floor. Assuming the classic stance they began to sway from side to side, their movements graceful and controlled. Eve and Elsword watched from the sidelines.

"I never thought about it before, but you have cute eyes Chung." Elesis whispered suddenly.

"Really? I always thought they were kind of weird." Chung replied softly.

"They're like little paws, it's cute." Elesis fed her fiancé's blush with her words. Chung just sighed and then began to whisper something very softly into her ear.

"_Like an August tree you came to me,_

_so determined to change my life._

_On the Spring breeze you spoke to me_

_to bring light to my eyes._

_Crimson locks burn away the hate._

_Ruby eyes shine with delight._

_I've been a fool._

_Lost, and confused._

_I've been a prick,_

_on a wilting rose._

_I see now,_

_that in order to bloom_

_I must lay down my arms_

_and cast myself with faith into your own."_

Elesis blinked in surprise at the sudden poem Chung had dropped on her. She stared at him and Chung felt he had offended her and looked away.

"S-Sorry…..I wrote that after you….ran away."

"Chung, that was nice." Elesis said with a smile.

"I just….hah…." He sighed in self defeat. Elesis stopped their dance, surprising the nobles and her parents who had just come down from the tower after tea with Eve's mother, and cupped his face before pressing their lips together. Chung, while shocked, closed his eyes and kissed her back. From the stairway Camilla and Envard smiled and looked at each other.

"I suppose things worked out for the best." Envard said as he draped his arm around Camilla's waist. She nimbly moved away and shook her finger.

"You're still being punished. No sex for you until the month is over."

"Oh come on dear, we all make mistakes."

"What you talking about?" Elsword and Eve suddenly came up and joined their elders.

"Oh, er, nothing son. Just some idle chatter." Envard chuckled nervously. Eve locked eyes with her mother and then snickered as she exchanged the information about Envard's punishment. Elsword looked at her and she whispered into his ear and caused him to laugh as well.

"Well, since you're here." Eve, the queen, spoke softly. She held both her daughter's and Elsword's hands, "I pronounce you man and wife." She said.

"Thank you." Elsword replied, however he was quite confused.

"Marriage works differently with our family." Eve said, "Mother consents, we're married. End of story." She explained.

"Works for me." Elsword shrugged. The newlyweds walked away and Camilla tapped her chin as she watched Elesis and Chung walk off to the wine table where Aisha, Rena, Ara, Raven, and her brother and sister-in-law were all at and began to talk.

"Yes. This does work for me." She smiled.


	11. Enclosed

Chapter Eleven: Enclosed

After the wedding Elesis moved in with Chung in Hamel. Eve and Elsword lived together in Velder, closer to Hamel than Altera was, and ruled with a strong but kind hold. Elesis and Chung were the same. Thanks to the help of Delilah and his new wife Chung was able to convince his father that he did amount to something and would be able to keep the kingdom safe. After they had sorted out that which needed sorting Chung and Elesis finished their dinner early one night, departed for their bed room, and made sure they were not disturbed for the rest of the night. A few months after this Elesis gave birth to their first child, a young girl they chose to name Noah. Years flew by as the new parents watched their little girl turn into an elegant, refined, independent woman of seventeen years.

At the present time however Chung was concerned. Elesis had seemed distant and even upset. He couldn't figure out what the problem was. Today Eve and Elsword had come up for a visit and the four sat on a balcony overlooking the royal port for tea.

"So, Elesis, how has your dear little Noah been?" Eve asked.

"Well she isn't quite so little anymore." Chung joked.

"Noah is doing well with her studies, but I cannot find a suitable husband for her." Elesis sighed.

"You wish to find your daughter a groom?"

"Yes."

"Sis, this is just what happened with you and Chung, and we remember how harsh that was." Elsword said.

"You're right. But there aren't any princes." Elesis was at a loss.

"What about Sander? I hear the royal family has a couple children." Eve suggested.

"I don't think I will, Sander is so far away. It would prove a problem." Elesis replied.

"Say, where is my little niece?" Elsword asked suddenly.

"Right here!" As Elsword turned to look at the voice Noah suddenly hugged him from behind.

"Hey kiddo." The crimson haired male greeted.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me uncle and aunty were here?!" Noah pouted.

"I did not want to interfere with your studies." Elesis said calmly.

"I finished two hours ago." Noah said. Elesis seemed to have forgotten about the schedule she herself made for Noah. Chung grew ever more concerned, "Hey, is Abby here?"

"Sorry Noah, we left Abby with Add and Aisha." Eve apologized. Add, surprising all, married Aisha a couple years ago. He was fascinated with her use of magic and wanted to learn more about it at first. After a month long honeymoon however Add came back a changed man. He had fallen in love with Aisha and the mage couldn't have been happier. Together the two of them managed Altera's rule.

"Awww, guess I'll just go do some art."

"Might I come with you?" Eve asked sweetly, "You're skills are good but they need refinement."

"Sure!"

"I'll come too. I love watching you paint, Eve." On that note the three left the room.

"Chung?"

"Yes?"

"You remember what day it is?"

"Yes." Chung and his wife sighed.

"Let us depart." Elesis ordered as she rose. The king and queen made their way to the courtyard, got into their carriage, and left the city.

After a lengthy ride the two stepped out of the carriage on the outskirts of a large forest. A small, nearly invisible, path was set out before them. No sooner had they stepped onto it had the world around them grown dark. This was no ordinary forest, but a forest of elven mourning. Nearing the end of the path a small door, which was braced against a large tree, became visible. Chung opened it and allowed his queen inside before following.

The room they entered was like another world entirely. The inside of the tree was silky marble, carved into soft, welcoming furniture and grand archways and pillars. Elven runes decorated the walls.

"Rena?" Elesis called out.

"We're here for our visit!" Chung called. Around the corner Rena came.

She wore a long white dress that did not cover her shoulders or neck. Its long fabric completely covered her arms and the sleeves dragged along the floor, the same applied to the dress itself. Her look was one of everlasting sadness. The mood Chung and Elesis bore sunk even deeper.

"Welcome back…." Rena said softly. Without words the three journeyed down into the depths of the tree. A dim, eerie light lay before them, and in the center of a grand hall was a single headstone. Covered in moss and vines; the area around the stone was like a small grassland. On the stone read a name, Raven Veklas. Rena, Chung, and Elesis all kneeled and began to pray.

Twelve years ago, Raven fell ill from an unknown disease. He died within the week. Yet after his death Rena and two unfamiliar elven priestesses arrived, accompanied by four guards. Without any words, and thankfully no confrontation, they left with Raven's body. It turned out that Raven and Rena had developed fond feelings for one another, and became man and wife in the elven manner. Staying true to the elven manner upon becoming a widow Rena became another resident of this forest of mourning. She would spend the rest of her days here, playing her grand harp to soothe her husband's soul.

"I never truly got to show him my love….." Rena said solemnly.

"I'm sure he knows." Elesis said encouragingly.

"He was a good man." Chung sighed. He had treated Raven horribly before he married Elesis but his butler dutifully stayed by his side. When Noah was born he became the closest thing to an uncle she had besides Elsword. Chung couldn't ever express how grateful he was for that. Rena remained in the room as Elesis and Chung left in silence. As they made their way back to the entrance another friend greeted them.

"Came to visit?" It was Ara. She had feelings for Rena as well and once Raven passed away she insisted she stay with Rena to take care of her.

"Yes. I hope you can cheer her up someday." Elesis sighed.

"Unlikely. This very forest is filled with an aura of despair that seeps into one's soul." Ara said sadly, brushing her dark locks from her eyes, "But I must do all I can."

"We know you will." Chung said, placing his hand on Ara's shoulder.

"Yes, please enjoy your daughter's special day." Ara sighed and waved as her friends left.

By the time the king and queen returned home the city was bustling with activity. It was a grand, joyous occasion for the city of Hamel; and a glowing opportunity for all the other major capitals of the world. Today was the day of Noah's, princess of Hamel, eighteenth birthday. Chung and Elesis sat in silence inside their carriage, slowly making their way through the city streets to the castle.

"Elesis?"

"Yes Chung?" Elesis didn't look up from the holographic display of the Nasod device she had been gifted from Eve.

"Are you….happy?" Elesis froze at Chung's question and shut off the machine before looking him dead in the eye.

"Chung, you are a lovely husband, a loving father. I have never been happier than I am now."

"Yet you seem so….discontent." The queen sighed and rested her hands on her lap.

"Our baby girl has come of age and I want to make sure she has a proper husband, a good life, like the one you've given me."

"Dear, wouldn't it be best to let her find that on her own?" The blonde ruler said gently, "We love her and I will be content with any man willing to truly take care of her."

"As would I." Elesis agreed. Chung smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Then don't worry about it, we'll find her someone." The door opened as they arrived in the castle courtyard.

"Hey guys!" As the pair stepped out Aisha and Add, accompanied by the rest of their friends, came ot greet them.

"Hello Aisha, Add." Chung hugged Aisha and kissed her cheeks before shaking Add's hand.

"Big day isn't it?" Add laughed lightly.

"Yes. Is he here?"

"Yes." Eve answered Elesis.

"Good, we will see how it played out." The queen said flatly before the group went inside to attend Noah's party.

Nobles and honored guests milled about the courtroom floor partaking of drinks and fine dining. Noah was alone by the buffet table, seemingly lost in thought. The rulers went their separate ways and Elesis and Chung watched Noah from a distance.

"So boring…." Noah murmured.

"Hey!" A light voice, of a child, spoke out to the princess. She turned and looked down to see a young girl with long silver hair in a cute blue dress was standing behind her holding a small plate with a half-eaten piece of cake on it.

"Oh, are you lost little girl?"

"I'm not little!" She suddenly exclaimed, "And no, I was looking for you!"

"Why?" The girl grabbed her hand.

"Come on!" She pulled the confused lady along heading for the garden.

"Well at least tell me your name." Noah sighed.

"I'm Lu, from Lanox."

"You seem too sweet to be from such a harsh place."

"Just come on! He's waiting for you!" Lu said, pulling her with renewed vigor.

"H-Hey!"

Finally being pulled out into the garden, and having trouble following due to her royal dress which was rather long, Noah looked up to see a young man sitting on the bench in front of the fountain. Elesis and Chung observed from the balcony above.

"Was this your plan?" He asked, sipping some white wine.

"Whatever do you mean?" Elesis smiled innocently.

"You arranged for this." He accused.

"I've been conversing with the royal family of Lanox for some time now. They too have been looking for a bride for their son and from what I hear he is quite the charmer." Elesis smiled as Noah sat down next to the prince and it became clear the two began to talk.

"Well, at least all is clear now." Chung smiled.

"So, what's your name?" Noah asked sweetly, charmed already by the boy's looks. He smiled and handed her a white rose.

"I'm Ciel."

* * *

><p><strong>Vayne: Alright, I'm very sorry for the extreme delay D: I've been swamped lately and stressed and had to find inspiration to work. This story draws to a close now, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Till next time.<strong>


End file.
